Por Toda La Eternidad
by Rising Sloth
Summary: El era un gladiador que luchaba arriesgando su vida en la arena por su deseo mas anelado, la liberdad; pero cometió el error de llegar a tener un deseo aún más preciado, y ese era... el esclavo del mismisimo emperador de Roma.-Mizo.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, su completa autoría corresponde a Eichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** Planeo que este fic sea de acción, tortura, tensión, "escenitas", etc. Me considero bastante blanda escribiendo, pero aún así, si no creéis que vayáis a poder soportalo no leáis.

**Parejas:** only MihawkxZoro

**Notas:** Bueno, los que me conocéis ya sabéis que soy una flipada de la época clásica, y era inevitable que sacara con el tiempo un fic así xD. Para complicar mas la cosa añadiré frases hechas en latín y alguna que otra palabra, siempre aclaradas a final del capitulo o en el mismo en boca de algún personaje (y yo que pensé alguna vez que el latín no me iba a servir xDD).

También los apellidos he decidió ponerlos en latín, igualmente aclarados.

Y con esto solo me queda deciros que espero que disfrutéis este fic y que para aquellos que están sembrados en historia... perdonadme si cometo algún fallo garrafal; algunos técnicos serán a posta para el desarrollo de fic, como por ejemplo los trajes de gladiadores, parte empollados y parte a mi manera.

¡pero tampoco hay que se tiquismis! 300, Troya, incluso Agora han cambiado cosas. Creo que a una humilde aficionada se le permite algún que otro cambio ¿no?

**Recordad:** Pensamientos dispuestos en _cursiva._

**Capitulo 1**

Pisaba fuerte en la tierra, apuntando con fiereza al enemigo con sus temibles ojos amarillos. Cargaba con su propio cuerpo y el agua de lluvia, le faltaba aliento y sangre, no dejaba de ver el prematuro final que le acechaba; sin embargo su espada se alzaba una y otra vez.

Los mantenía a raya con forme se acercaban, pero estaba rodeado y sin posibilidad de escapar; tan evidente era ese hecho que sus contrarios se permitían el lujo de pararse a mirarlo con sonrisa burlona.

Sus gritos y el acero chocando no paraban de sonar como si se tratase de una melodía con un final desafinado.

Sus manos se separaron de su espada a la vez que el caía al suelo. Con la mirada nublada la buscó para atacar otra vez pero justo cuando la divisó y quiso alcanzarla su mano fue aplastada de un pisotón.

-¡ah!- lanzó un bramido de dolor y miró al soldado con rabia e intentando recobrar el aliento.

-tu padre, hermanos y amigos perecen en el campo; tu madre, hermanas y amigas están siendo abrasadas junto con los escombros de tu ciudad; no te queda nada ¿para que luchas?

* * *

><p>Tomando una bocanada de aire se incorporó en su cama. Tenía el pulso nervioso y estaba bañado en sudor frío. Miró a todos lados y echando un suspiró de resignación más que de alivió dejó su cuerpo caer sobre la cama.<p>

-_lo peor no es que esa pesadilla me lo haga recordad todo todas las noches.-_ pensó.-l_o peor es que al despertar me encuentre otra vez en esta maldita celda._

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que pasó a convertirse en esclavo de los romanos, apenas tenía diecinueve cuando llegó a Roma y ahora… no lo sabía con exactitud pero no llegaba a la cuarentena.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido, en ese caso, suicidarse. Tenía varias formas de hacerlo, no le hubiese resultado un problema, aún así ansiaba tanto saborear la libertad que se veía incapaz de hacerlo.

Si, su esperanza seguía viva por poco que fuera. Aunque ciertamente era un esclavo también era gladiador y con sus combates en la arena ganaba dinero, dinero con el que podría comprar su libertad.

Por otra parte los años que llevaba allí eran mucho más que los que había previsto; según sus cuentas… no, sus cuentas daban igual, era todo más claro, por mucho dinero que tuviera solo saldría de allí si al emperador le daba la gana, y la experiencia le decía que dicho y célebre hombre tenía especial interés en avivar su sufrimiento.

Aún así eso no era el final.

-¡arriba excrementos de cerdo!-gritaban los soldados aporreando las puertas con brutalidad. Ese era el despertador y por tanto la hora de levantarse.

Tenía que admitirlo, antes de ese cambio drástico en su vida nunca se hubiese imaginado que la vida de gladiador fuese tan rutinaria y monótona:

Te levantabas, desayunabas una miseria, entrenabas hasta la extenuación, comías una miseria, entrenabas hasta vomitar y volvías a tu celda donde cenabas una miseria.

La única diferencia era que si al día siguiente había combate en el circo romano la noche la pasabas con una esclava.

No es que se sintiera el hombre más noble del mundo al domar a una mujer por la fuerza, pero había que ser sinceros: para el mínimo placer que le concedían en ese duro día a día rechazarlo no era de persona muy inteligente o cuerda.

Él caso es que a resumidas cuentas la línea de su vida iba lenta, hacía delante y sin ninguna curva que le hiciera latir el corazón, aunque fuera solo un poco más; cada vez se sentía más desgastado. Hasta que llegó la noche en la que se citó con el destino.

-¡se acabó por hoy!- avisó el legionario.- ¡volved a las celdas cerebros de gusanos!

Soltando las armas del entrenamiento y recibiendo lo que podrían llamar su cena, los cansados guerreros pusieron pies en marcha a sus celdas.

-no has estado muy lucido hoy en el entrenamiento Mihawk.- le dijo con sorna otro gladiador.- si estas así para mañana puede que yo acabe con tus días.- avisó relamiéndose.

-mantén tu lengua dentro de tu boca Ener, no vaya a ser que te la corten.

Ener, al contrario que él, no era un esclavo de guerra sino un asesino romano que hasta el momento había evadido su muerte gracias a sus dotes de lucha y a los espectadores del circo, que por lo general eran quienes decidía si el gladiador debería morir o vivir. Se suponía que estaba cumpliendo condena, pero claramente para él esa vida era un regalo ya que no solo le permitían matar, sino que además lo convertían en un espectáculo. Era una persona, si se le podía llamar así, que para Mihawk no merecía más atención que la mínima que le tenía que ofrecer en la arena.

Las puertas de las celdas fueron cerradas una a una de un golpe siendo los gladiadores encerrados de nuevo.

El moreno quedó sentado en la cama, comiendo sin ninguna pasión un trozo de pan y mirando a través de los barrotes de la ventana el manto de estrellas y como se filtraba la luz de la luna hasta caer en el suelo de piedra. A sus oídos llegaba el cantar de los grillos, pero por lo demás era un silencio absoluto, tranquilo, dándole la sensación de infinita soledad.

Su puerta de abrió de improviso sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-que lo disfrutes escoria.- rió el legionario empujando a alguien de una patada y cerrando seguidamente la puerta.

Mihawk miró aquel cuerpo tirado en el suelo intentando incorporarse. Frunció el ceño, aunque estaba donde no llegaba la luz resaltaba demasiado que no era una mujer, si no un muchacho que por el camino le habían despojado de cualquier tipo de ropa. Dedujo que sería un reciente esclavo que se negaba a cumplir órdenes y decidieron darle una lección pasando una noche con los gladiadores.

Fuera como fuese él no tenia la culpa de la desdicha de ese joven, así que sin más se levantó para tomarlo.

El otro ya casi incorporado se levantó de sopetón al ver como el mayor se acercaba. Retrocedió, pero su espalda dio con la pared impidiéndole huir y seguidamente se vio acorralado por el mayor. El de los ojos amarillos colocó su codo en la pared al lado de la cabeza del otro y con la otra mano atrapó su cadera atrayéndolo más hacia él.

El joven intentaba apartarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho descubierto del gladiador y le apartaba la cara cuando intentaba besarlo.

El mas mayor, cansado del forcejeo, agarró su barbilla pero aun así el beso no llegó.

-¡ah!- en acto reflejo se apartó del muchacho y se llevó la mano al ojo donde exactamente le había escupido. Aprovechando esto, el joven se separó de la pared alejándose de él.

-imbécil, aquí no puedes huir- fue hacia él y golpeándole el rostro con le dorso de su mano lo tiró al suelo, cayendo justo donde le daba la luz de la ventana y descubriéndose así todas las heridas y magulladuras de su piel, en especial una cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho, y el verdoso color de su pelo.

Con su labio inferior sangrando miró a Mihawk con rabia, este, por su lado alzó la ceja extrañado.

-¿un galo?- dijo por lo bajo. Tenía las facciones de un galo, eso sin duda, pero no llevaba el pelo largo ni barba, aunque pude que para lo segundo fuese demasiado joven._-entiendo, si eres esclavo de los romanos iras como los romanos._

-vas te faire encule! bâtard!- escupió al suelo.

El mayor se acercó a él y le agarró del cabello haciendo que se levantara por la fuerza, el joven mantenía su mirada de ira agarrando el brazo del otro.

-por lo que veo no me comprendes.- le hizo andar hasta la cama y soltándole el pelo y de un empujón le echó sobre ella. El peliverde intentó incorporarse pero Mihawk ya estaba encima de él sujetándole la frente para hacerle tumbarse; quiso darle un puñetazo pero solo fue una excusa para que el mayor le agarrara de las muñecas inmovilizándolo solo con su mano izquierda mientras que su derecha ya se paseaba por el cuerpo del menor. Estaba muy delgado, puede que llevara varios días sin comer.

-ne me touchez pas!- gritaba arqueando el cuerpo, resistiéndose a los tocamientos del otro. El moreno acercó su rostro al de él que le apartó la cara apretando los labios, negándose en rotundo a que lo besara.

Esa vez, en vez de forzarlo, el mayor le lamió la sangre de la herida que el mismo le había echo y le besó la mejilla, apartándose y volviéndole a besar, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a la curva de su cuello donde empezó a dejar marcas.

-non, je ne veux pas- el forcejeo se volvió más agresivo y aunque no conseguía deshacerse del agarre de Mihawk le detuvo medianamente los pies haciendo que este llegara al colmo de su paciencia y pusiera al muchacho cabeza abajo.

Seguidamente, quitándose la toga, atrapó sus caderas. El peliverde se incorporó intentando liberarse de las manos de su opresor y repartiendo codazos que nunca acertaban.

El mayor le agarró nuevamente del pelo para hacer que se arrodillara dejándole en una postura indecorosa. Notó perfectamente como el muchacho empezó a temblar al notar su miembro viril ya en su entrada y como empezó a murmurar muy bajito en su idioma como si le pidiera ayuda alguna divinidad.

Por un momento pensó en detenerse, ese muchacho seguramente ya era tomado por su amo varias veces a lo largo del día. Pero él… no era ningún santo.

-¡ah!- soltó un alarido el joven al notar como su interior era invadido.

Sin esperarse más Mihawk empezó con las estocadas a la vez que el otro se aguantaba los gemidos dentro de su boca. Algo en su pecho le dolía, no entendía muy bien que era ¿su culpabilidad? No, no podía ser, había tomado a mujeres miles de veces apartando sus sentimientos y dejando paso a su necesidad ¿por qué esa noche… con ese joven?

Cuando terminó con el muchacho cayó exhausto sobre él. Entonces lo vio: el cuerpo del peliverde seguía temblando en sobremanera mientras sus ojos como platos echaban silenciosas lagrimas. Su boca estaba abierta intentando recuperar el aliento.

El ver esa imagen aumentó la presión de su pecho. Con el máximo cuidado que había mostrado en años salió del interior del joven que echó un pequeño quejido y sentándose a la orilla de su cama tapó el cuerpo desnudo del otro con su manta.

El muchacho no le miró, solo se acurrucó de lado bajo la manta, aún así no dejaba de temblar. El de los ojos amarillos alzó su mano y la colocó sobre el brazo del joven, frotándolo por encima de la manta; no estuvo seguro pero parecía que eso le tranquilizó un poco.

Suspiró y le observó con pena. La diferencia que había entre ese chico y las otras mujeres era más clara de lo que pensaba: le recordaba a él mismo. Si, ese chico era igual que el cuando tenía su edad, aunque él se podría decir que tuvo más suerte porque fueron contadas veces las que abusaron de él antes de convertirse en gladiador.

Volvió a suspirar, recordando todo, el dolor, la perdida, su libertar huída… y las veces que necesitó un poco de consuelo como el que él le estaba dando al peliverde.

El joven dejó de temblar y al rato supo que se había dormido por su respiración profunda y tranquila.

Él, por su parte, se volvió a colocar la toga y se acostó en la cama espalda con espalda al chico dejando que Morfeo se lo llevara consigo una noche más.

* * *

><p>-¡arriba carne de carroña!- los gritos y porrazos de legionarios le levantaron como cada mañana. Miró su cama encontrándose completamente solo, seguramente le tendrían que devolver el esclavo a su amo a primera hora de la mañana.<p>

Negó con la cabeza intentando espabilarse. No era momento de pensar en ese chico sino en el combate que tenía pro delante.

Tras un corto entrenamiento antes de entrar en la arena les pasaron sus vestimentas de lucha. Un taparrabos de cuero protegiendo sus partes nobles bajo la toga, armadura en el brazo derecho, escudo en el brazo izquierdo y una espada.

Ya con sus atuendos de combate esperaban en fila, bajo el coliseo, a que terminaran con el espectáculo de los leones.

-¡atentos!- dijo el entrador de gladiadores.- los leones hoy están hambrientos y devoran con rapidez, así que ya mismo os tocará a vosotros.

Esas palabras le hicieron pensar en aquel chico del pelo verde otra vez ¿y si él estaba ahora en la arena huyendo de las fieras? No, no podía ser, su castigo ya fue la noche con él pero… ¿y si su amo solo quería humillarlo antes de darle muerte?

-_¡basta!-_ se reprendió así mismo-_¿Qué mas te da ese chico? Solo es un esclavo mas y si no te concentras serás tu el que acabes muerto._

-¡bueeeeenos días compañeros!-saludó una voz con infinita alegría y optimismo siendo la atención de todas las miradas con algo de molestia.

-¡tu!- le gritó el entrenador.- la próxima vez que llegues tarde hablare con el mismo emperador para que te eche a los leones a ti solito.

-no creo que sea menester molestar al gran señor con alguien como yo.

-lo que sea, pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

-a sus ordenes.- el entrenador pasó de largo dejando al gladiador de cabello rojizo libre de su mirada llena de odio.- uff… como se ha puesto.-dijo acercándose al lado de Mihawk.

-deberías tomártelo un poco en serio Shanks, si no por ti o por el entrenador al menos por nosotros que llevamos entrenando desde que el sol se desperezó mientras tu dormías en una mullida cama con dos o tres mujeres acompañado de un buen vino toda la noche.

-lo siento amigo, la suerte nos escoge ella sola. Pero si te sirve de consuelo no tengo tanto dinero como para pagar lo que has dicho. Las mujeres que puedo pagar son más "exóticas" de lo que mi gusto puede soportar.

-¿no te ayuda tu fama en la arena?

-las mujeres son más materialistas que la fama y yo si no fuera un hombre pobre no estaría aquí.

Tal y como él decía, Shanks no era un esclavo de guerra, tampoco era un criminal como Ener, tan solo era un romano libre con poco dinero que luchaba para conseguir su pan de cada día.

Para Mihawk aquel era un hombre que merecía su respeto, y era el único que realmente le hacía disfrutar un combate entre gladiadores a la par que ambos eran los únicos que conseguía subir hasta el declive máximo la euforia del público. Por eso se salvaban cada vez que les tocaba pelear contra el otro, porque aún perdiendo alguno de los dos, peleando, daban un espectáculo estupendo y los espectadores no se arriesgaban a perder un buen rato. Incluso el emperador, siempre deseosos de un derramamiento de sangre nunca se había puesto en posición de matar a uno a otro.

Además de todo eso, Shanks no le trataba como un esclavo, si no como una persona y un rival digno

-¿Cómo vamos en victorias y derrotas Mihawk?

-¿lo preguntas para molestarme?

-claro que no, sabes que hemos combatido tantas veces que pierdo la cuenta.

-esta bien.- resopló.- me ganas por una.

-vaya, vaya, eh.

-no luzcas tan satisfecho, por regla de tres el próximo combate lo ganare yo.

-Bueno, entonces será pronto. Algo me dice que hoy tú y yo nos enfrentaremos.

-lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada.

-¿ah, si?

El momento de los leones pasó y ahora era su turno. Puestos en fila salieron a la arena donde el sol les golpeaba en picado.

Mihawk, con sus ojos entrecerrados miraba como se acercaban al emperador que observaba desde su privilegiado sitio con una gran sonrisa de deseo porque la masacre comenzara.

Odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Era arrogante, interesado y sin escrúpulos; bien pensado solo una persona así podría ser emperador, pero eso no era todo. Sabía que el emperador disfrutaba con el sufrimiento y sobre todo con el suyo. Nunca supo porque pero era un hecho, desde que pisó Roma aquel hombre lo había puesto en su punto de mira.

Cada vez que lo veía una idea se hacía clara en su cabeza: "nunca vas a volver a ser libre".

-¡ave* Doflamingo!- saludaron los gladiadores al emperador.- ¡morituti te salutan!*

-ave.- contestó el llamado emperador con desgana.- venga, empezad ya, estoy ansioso.

Y finalmente, tras un sorteo salieron los primeros combatientes.

-¡en el primer combate…- gritó el pregonero.- se enfrentara aquellos que siempre esperáis! ¡Los gladiadores más fuertes de toda Roma! ¡Mihawk Falco* contra Shanks Ígneo*!

El público gritaba extasiado.

-te lo dije amigo mío.

-sea.- Mihawk volvió a mirar al emperador, este se abanicaba con una sonrisa totalmente tirado en su asiento. Su sola presencia le cabreaba. Entonces lo vio y abrió los ojos; al lado del emperador estaba aquel chico del pelo verdoso.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** ave- hola.

morituti te salutan- los que van a morir te saludan.

Falco- Halcón (creo que esta era evidente).

Ígneo.- es una de las formas que se puede decir Rojo en latín, como se acerca más al significado de fuego pues me quedé con este. Se supone que no debería tener acento porque es latín, pero yo lo pongo para que nadie lea igneo en vez de ígneo xDD.

Respecto a Zoro.- es un galo, y como los antiguos galos son los contemporáneos franceses, pues habla francés xD no mas. Si me preguntáis porque lo pongo francés es por su apellido, Roronoa es japonizado, pero el apellido es francés ¡si no me creéis miradlo en la wikipedia!

Y hasta aquí el primer capi. No han pasado muchas cosas pero espero que al menos estéis animados para seguir leyendo x3.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo 2**

Su mirada falconera no se apartaba de él. Era el mismo chico, aun quitando su pelo color verde no había duda de ello, pero no estaba igual; no solo era que ahora llevara una toga corta de color verde oscuro que le cubría el pecho y los hombros anulando así la desnudez de la noche anterior, era su cara que no mostraba ninguna expresión, totalmente quieta sin mover ningún músculo. Si su personalidad fuese la misma no debería actuar cual escultural de bronce.

Entonces sus pupilas captaron algo más. El pomposo emperador, con la misma naturalidad con la que se abanicaba miró al joven peliverde y alzando la mano la colocó justo en el muslo del joven que a pesar de la distancia a la que estaban el uno del otro Mihawk vio perfectamente como controlaba cualquier gesto que pudiera mostrar y como el emperador se sentía más feliz por ello.

-eh, Mihawk.- le llamó el pelirrojo con la espada sobre el hombro.- que nos toca. Que ahí parado vas hacer que gane por un golpe de calor.

Él le miró y cambiando el semblante a uno sin sentimiento dio un paso hacia adelante al centro del circo romano a la vez que empezaban los aplausos de los espectadores impaciente pos el espectáculo.

El juego empezó como siempre; marcaban las distancias, andando en círculo, mirándose directamente a los ojos, Mihawk serio y Shanks con un sonrisa tranquila. Todo era un completo silencio excepto por sus pisadas en la arena levantando algo de polvo al pasar.

No querían apartar su atención del otro mas sabían que el primero que lo hiciera también sería el primero en recibir un golpe.

Hacía mucho calor. Una gota de sudor franqueó la frente del cetrero y en el justo momento en que esta cruzó entre su sien y su ojo, en tan solo en un milésima de segundo, giró la mirada hacia el sitio del emperador encontrando su iris ambarinos otros atezados, profundos, vacíos...

El público vitoreó colmado de euforia a la vez que Mihawk caía de espaldas y se incorporaba ágilmente dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Miró al del pelo escarlata, el escudo le había salvado de su precipitado mandoble. Sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió contra él empezando así la oleada de estocadas.

-por fin empiezan.-decía tranquilo el emperador.- odio cuando esos dos se ponen a calentar para aumentar mas la tensión del público, son gladiadores no actores.

-totalmente de acuerdo mi señor.-le hizo la pelota uno de sus subordinados de la legión.

Doflamingo rió entre dientes y miró a su más preciado esclavo que lucía pelo color verde glauco y mantenía la mirada fija en la arena.

-¿te gustan los combates de gladiadores?-agarró del brazo atrayéndolo a si mismo.- Porque a mi no me gusta que atiendas a algo que no sea a mi- tirando más hizo que sus rostros se acercaran hasta cruzar respiraciones. El emperador podía ver el nerviosismo y temor del joven reflejado en su cara.- me encanta que no puedas entender lo que digo.

En la arena las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. Shanks atacaba como un enjambre de avispas y defenderse era todo cuanto podía hacer Mihawk.

-¿que te pasa hoy falconcito? Te veo algo distraído.

-estoy igual que siempre. Preocúpate de ti mismo.

-sea.

El pelirrojo atacó con mas fuerza esperando que su contrincante por fin le respondiera como siempre, pero ese día realmente se estaba decepcionando.

-¿hacia donde estas mirando Mihawk?

-solo a mi enemigo.

-mientes.

-¿por qué he de mentir?

Shanks frunció el ceño ¿que demonios le pasaba ese día? ¿Acaso no le tomaba en serio? Los movimientos del moreno seguían igual y él, cada vez más airado, aferraba su espada con increíble fuerza.

Cuando dicha energía negativa explotó ambos gladiadores colisionaron sus espadas, pero como se ha de suponer la fuerza de Shanks en ese momento fue mucho mayor y no solo echó a Mihawk hacia atrás sino que además lo desarmó completamente.

El de los ojos de halcón intentó incorporarse sin embargo aquel que tenía el pelo como la sangre ya apuntaba su garganta con la hoja de su espada.

-gane querido amigo.

Mihawk suspiró resignado, ya a parte de la vergüenza solo quedaba la decisión del público para que pudiera salir de la arena y deshacerse de esa sonrisa de superioridad del pelirrojo. No obstante, y muy al contrario de lo que el esclavo gladiador pensaba, los espectadores no empezaron a aplaudir como siempre sino a abuchear y sus dedos pulgares giraron en dirección a la tierra.

Tragó duro, eso era la señal para que el vencedor matara al vencido, nunca había pasado cuando ello dos combatían, nunca ¿tan mal espectáculo había dado, o era porque iba perdiendo dos veces seguidas?

Miró a Shanks, en su rostro se reflejaba un claro nerviosismo y sus manos temblaban en sobre manera.

-yo...- su voz sonó temblorosa.- yo no quiero matarte Mihawk.-pero ambos sabía que era uno o los dos.

En la gradas ya empezaba a repetirse la palabra "muerte" una y otra vez con sed de sangre y ansiedad de sufrimiento.

-mátame, sabes que no que otra camino.

El del pelo escarlata suspiró por la nariz a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Con mirada triste se acercó a su compañero y alzó su espada. El otro, a pesar de su situación, estaba tranquilo; después de tantos años sobreviviendo, para él, ese final era mas que evidente.

La espada de Shanks tapaba el sol, sus manos seguían temblando.

-no te pongas tan nervioso, no es la primera vez que haces esto.

-¿incluso ahora tienes que sermonearme?- le sonrió melancólico.- ha sido un placer amigo mi.

-igualmente.

Haciendo un silbido la espada bajó.

-¡ALTO!-gritó alguien haciendo que la espada de Shanks se detuviera al mismo instante que tocaba la frente de Mihawk haciéndole un pequeño corte que ya empezaba a vertir sangre.- no seáis tan duros queridos amantes del circo.- habló con parsimonia el emperador.- es verdad que hoy Falco no nos ha impresionado como merecemos, sin embargo como personas bondadosa que somos debemos darle una oportunidad. Por mi parte no perderás tu vida en este día hombre de Tracia. Puedes irte.

Mihawk le miró con mosqueo, de una forma de otra ese celebre individuo era feliz prolongando su sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Su vida había estado a punto de llegar a su fin antes del atardecer, aún así solo pensaba en la mirada de ese chico. Era tan puramente vacía...<p>

Se preguntaba si él también tendría esa mirada llena de nada. No. a él aun le quedaba la esperanza minina ¿y al chico? Era joven, tendría que quedarle algo por mínimo que fuera sino... ¿para que seguía viviendo? El había odio que los galos preferían la muerte a la deshonra. Tal vez no le dejaban esa opción.

-Mihawk- oyó un susurro tras su ventana.- eh, Mihawk.

Sin apresurarse mucho se levantó y se dirigió hacia el único orificio que le conectaba con el exterior.

-como siempre es un honor que desperdicies tu valioso tiempo conmigo Shanks.-le saludó a su amigo de brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada de "casualidad" debajo de su ventana.

-buenas noches a ti también. Te traigo un poco de conejo, según me dijo el vendedor traído de Hispania pero yo no me lo creería demasiado. También traigo un poco de vino.

-muchas gracias. -lo recogió de las manos de Shanks y se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared.- aunque sabes que pienso que no deberías gastarte tu dinero en mi.

-sabes que no es nada, yo me moriría su tuviera que comer como vosotros ¿que pasó con esas bacanales para los gladiadores antes del combate?

-el rácano del emperador seguramente. Todo lo que no sea por y para él no existe.

-hoy mejor no hables mal de él amigo, si no fuera por su persona estarías muerto.

-si no fuera por su persona estaría libre.

-eso no lo sabes, podría haber un emperador peor que él en el cargo.

-lo dudo.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-siempre tan tozudo.

-tanto como tu.

-ya... Mihawk ¿que te ha pasado hoy? No eras tu luchando, era como si constantemente estuviese mirando fuera de la arena buscando algo.

-con sinceridad te digo que no se que contestarte.

-¿bromeas?

-lo mío no es la comedia.

-pues parece que te estas iniciando en ella ¿algo que desvía tu atención del combate incluso poniendo tu vida en peligró y no sabes lo que es?

-es de gran extrañeza, lo se. Pero así son las cosas.

-buscas algo y no sabes que es ¿eh? Será un burdo juego de una pícara divinidad.

-¿que divinidad podría hacerme esto?

-pues no estoy seguro si de la hermosa Venus o su querido hijo Cupido.

-¿qué insinúas?

-nada querido amigo, solo son cosas mías. Que tengas buen dormir esta noche, yo por mi parte ya es hora de que me vaya.

-de acuerdo. Camina con cuidado.

-sea.

-sea.

* * *

><p>Aún no había terminado su paupérrima cena cuando los legionarios empezaron a dar portazos en la las celdas entregando las esclavas a cada gladiador.<p>

Él se incorporó sentándose a la orilla de la cama, expectante. Cuando su puerta se abrió el legionario hizo entrar con brusquedad a una chica la cual no tuvo reparo en quejarse del maltrato.

Sintió como si hubiese esperado algo que era evidente que no iba a llegar ¿esperaba al muchacho? ¿Porque? En cualquier caso era una tontería; siendo un esclavo del emperador seguramente no volvería a pisar esas celdas.

-¿que haces ahí parado mirándome?- le preguntó la chica con reproche.- ¿no te gustan las mujeres?

-tienes bastante carácter para se una esclava, pero mas me sorprende que no tengas magulladuras por ello.

-se cuando cerrar la boca.

-ya veo... -Mihawk la examinó de arriba abajo, era bastante guapa con una larga melena ondulada y anaranjada.-¿como te llamas?

-Nami.

-ven.

-vale, pero no me rompas la túnica, a mi amo no le gustara- se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo enlazando las manos en su cuello.

-de acuerdo.

Juntaron sus bocas y sin preámbulos sus lenguas empezaron a jugar. Un poco mas apasionados el mayor tumbó a la chica en la cama colocándose sobre ella. Le acarició el rostro, pasó por su cuello rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos y colocó su mano sobre su pecho por encima de la ropa.

-mm...- se le escapó un suspiro a la chica a la vez que el moreno quitaba los labios de los suyos para ponerlos en su cuello.

-¿¡que te crees que haces esclavo de mierda!?-se escuchaban gritos y golpes fuera de la celda- ¿¡sabes quien demonios soy!? ¡He matado a millones de personas! ¡Si quiero puedo matarte a ti aquí y ahora!

Mihawk se levantó raudo hacia la puerta.

-eh, soldado.- llamó al legionario mas próximo.- ¿se puede saber que es ese escándalo?

-el esclavo del gran Doflamingo, pasa la noche con Ener pero como reciben tus oídos parece que no lo hace de rositas.

-vaya, eso es un gran problema, así no hay quien tome una mujer en paz ¿no podemos hacer un cambio?

-¿un cambio?

-mi esclava por su esclavo. La que esta conmigo tiene personalidad pero es bastante dócil.

-por mi no es ningún problema así echaría un cabezada, pero te digo que lo tendrás un poco magullado, además tu y yo sabemos que el placer que lo da una mujer no lo da nadie.

-todo sea por un poco de silencio.

-que Júpiter proteja a los gladiadores tan civilizados como tu Falco.

-mejor vuestro dios Marte, soy gladiador después de todo.

-sea.

El legionario abrió la celda llevándose a Nami, segundos después el chico del pelo verde estaba tirado sobre el suelo de esas cuatro paredes, este le miró con recelo y reproche.

Ener le había dado una buena paliza, su nariz sangraba y su ojo ya se le estaba poniendo morado y igual que innumerables partes de su cuerpo. Por su parte traseea aún había semen de su reciente y anterior acompañante.

El de la mirada áurea fue hasta la cama, tomó la manta con una sola mano y se la ofreció al joven que le miró sin entender.

-ten.

El peliverde frunció el ceño y de mala manera le quitó la manta de la mano; cubriéndose con ella se levantó y sentó en la esquina más apartada a la cama del mayor.

El gladiador suspiró y recogió del suelo la pequeña jarrita de agua que aún estaba medio llena, con ella fue hasta el joven e hincando la rodilla en el suelo ante él se mojó la mano con un poco de agua. Le miró y este observaba su mano sin entender. Con cuidado acercó su mano mojada al rostro del joven.

El muchacho le apartó la mano de un tortazo.

-solo quiero limpiarte la sangre.- volvió a acercar la mano pero nuevamente se la apartó. Mihawk resopló.- no vas a dejar que te limpie ¿verdad?- el chico se mantuvo en sus trece como si no hubiese oído nada.- y como veo sigues sin entender lo que digo.

Dejó a un lado del joven la pequeña jarra, se levantó y se tumbó en la cama de cara a la pared.

En ese momento notó que se sentía bastante inquieto, como ofuscado ¿sería por el trato que le daba el chico?

-¡jajajaja! ¡Así es como me gusta a mi pasar la noche!- se oía gritar a Ener.

No, definitivamente no era por el trato que le daba el chico.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo 3**

Una vez más los gladiadores esperaban su turno para salir a la arena. Sobres sus cabezas se oía la exaltación de público.

-hoy están animados.- comentó Shanks.-será mejor que esta vez no los decepciones querido amigo.

-preocúpate por ti mismo.

-y lo hago, la vida de gladiador sin nuestros combates será tan aburrida que me llevará a una gran depresión.

-no seas cínico.

El pelirrojo se alzó de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡ja! Rezad lo que podáis para que nos os toque contra mi.- alardeaba Ener para otros gladiadores pero evidentemente con la intención de que le oyera todo el mundo.- porque hoy sin duda me tomaré mi tiempo para rebanar al que esté delante de mi.

-muy seguro de ti mismo te vemos.- habló uno de los que hacían un corro a su alrededor.- ten cuidado o tu altanería llamará la atención de los dioses.

-los dioses están de mi parte. Sino la morralla gala que me trajeron ayer no hubiese sido cambiada por una preciosidad de Corinto. Deberíais haberla visto, nunca una mujer viva me había parecido tan interesante, nada comparado con ese esclavo que ni tan si quiera sabía hablar.- dijo haciendo una mueca.- era tan débil... lo único que sabía era escupir, no me extraña para nada que este como cualquier vulgar prostituta en vez de ser gladiador o como un esclavo normal. Que asco. Aunque admito que como consuelo era aceptable y me hacía gracia como intentaba aguantarse los gemidos.

Casualmente su mirada se cruzó con la de Mihawk que lanzaba profundas flechas de odio.

-jum ¿que pasa Mihawk? ¿Tanto rencor me tienes? Fuiste tu el que decidiste cambiar de acompañante.

No respondió, simplemente se negó a seguir mirándole.

-¿ahora no me hablas? Bueno, supongo que necesitas concentrarte para no acabar como en tu último combate.

Siguió hablando de si mismo sin darse cuenta de que los dioses ya habían escrito su destino.

-¡en el tercer combate de hoy se enfrentaran Mihawk Falco y Ener Fulmen*!

El público lanzó gritos y aplausos. No era algo extraño, después de su último combate contra Shanks claramente esperaban que Ener lo matase sin piedad alguna. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Cuando salió a la arena su rostro se mantenía frío y sin sentimiento, no había sudor en su cara, no había tensión en sus músculos. Cualquiera que le mirara hubiese pensado que tenía su destino asumido y que se preparaba para morir, aun así nadie era capaz de imaginar lo que estaba naciendo en el interior del gladiador.

-veo muy tranquilo a Falco hoy ¿no?- comentaba el emperador.- ¿será que por fin a perdido la esperanza de recuperar su libertad?- rió entre dientes.

-es posible señor, después de todo hace ya demasiados años que llegó a Roma, es el más veterano de todos.

-mm... ya veo, bueno.- se alzó de hombros.- si pierde hoy tendremos que decirle adiós con todo nuestro...

El clamor del público cortó sus palabras y miró rápidamente a los dos gladiadores. Como pocas veces en su vida abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Ener estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo a unos dos metros de Mihawk que lo miraba sin cambiar su semblante, aun así se notaba su profundo desprecio.

-lo ha lanzado por los aires de un golpe.- oyó el emperador tras de sí.

Ener se levantó con rapidez, pero justo estaba erguido recibió otro mandoble de su oponente, apenas le dio tiempo de cubrirse con la armadura de su brazo y aun de esta manera notó como los huesos de este se partían.

-¡ah!- bramó de dolor.

La espada de Mihawk se deslizó por el brazo haciendo chispas en dirección la cabeza de su enemigo; este consiguió sobrevivir pero la hoja metálica rasgó toda la parte derecha de su cara privándole de uno de sus ojos.

En el rostro de Ener ya se podía vislumbrar un gran miedo y en del Mihawk ni un mínimo de compasión, solo odio y venganza.

En el segundo siguiente el brazo izquierdo de Ener fue separado del resto de su cuerpo y cuando aún no había ni reaccionado por ello el halcón le atravesó por la mitad.

Cayó al suelo, el sol le daba justamente en la faz, aun así su ojo se mantenía completamente abierto; el sudor marcaba su cuerpo. Todo era como un mal sueño del que esperaba despertar enseguida; pero cuando vio que era incapaz de sentir nada por debajo de su abdomen y que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre comprendió que aquello no podía ser más real.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Maldito! ¿¡Que me has hecho! ¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!

En todo el coliseo solo se oían sus gritos. El público entero guardaba un silencio sepulcral, mantenían los ojos como platos, algunos con la boca abierta y otros sin respiración. Lo que acababan de ver allí no había sido un combate, sino una masacre de cinco segundos.

Entonces, por detrás de los gritos de Ener pudo oírse un solitario y tranquilo aplauso; sin excepción, todas las miradas se tornaron hacia el emperador.

-bien hecho Falco ¿lo veis queridos hijos de Roma? La muerte aún no debe de acechar a este gran luchador. Si en su día le abucheasteis y pedisteis su sangre sabéis perfectamente lo que debéis de hacer hoy.-no habría hecho falta ni pedirlo mas cuando el público consiguió reaccionar vitorearon en cuerpo y alma, como siempre, un espectáculo así era el que conmovía a las masas.- ahora Falco, termina con la función.

Mihawk, sin mirarle, le había oído perfectamente como también oía al público gritar "muerte". Adelantó los pasos hacia su ya caído contrincante sin sentimiento alguno, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a eso.

-¡no! ¡No me mates!- pedía el gladiador.- ¡no! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!- sus lagrimas se desbordaban.

-sabes que aunque estuviera en mi mano ya no puedes sobrevivir.- con las dos manos alzó el mango de su espada con la punta en dirección al suelo.

-¡no me mates!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del gladiador conocido como Ener Fulmen cuyos combates no fueron más que un pasatiempo para el pueblo romano y cuyo nombre nunca llegó a conocerse ni más lejos del circo ni más allá de su tiempo.

Los espectadores seguían exaltados gritando sorprendidos y vitoreando al gran luchador que había vivido un día más para contarlo.

Mihawk cambió su rostro inexpresivo, como si acabase de despertar, sorprendido de si mismo. Por primera vez miró a su alrededor pasando sus ojos a lo largo y ancho de las gradas hasta llegar al sitio del emperador donde le miraba aquel joven sorprendido y asustado.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios días desde que acabó con la vida de Ener, y al día siguiente saldría de nuevo a la arena, por lo tanto esa noche era posible que volviera a verle si los dioses querían.<p>

¿Qué le pasaba con él? Una sola mirada suya le había hecho sentir una culpabilidad equiparable a toda la acumulada que no había sentido en la vida.

Al principio creyó que era porque se veía reflejado en el muchacho, sin embargo ese joven había cambiado algo dentro de él. No entendía nada.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y se cerró en un instante provocando un fuerte ruido que le hizo levantar la mirada encontrándose con el joven peliverde.

-lo siento por ti Falco.-hablaron tras la puerta.- Pero queremos noches tranquilas así que mientras esta cabra loca tenga que venir aquí se quedara contigo, que aún no se como haces para que se calle.- los pasos se alejaron dejando todo en silencio.

Ambos se miraban sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque claro, si no se entendía ¿que podían decir?

El mayor se levantó haciendo que el joven se pusiera en guardia súbitamente. Con sus ojos amarillos veía como el peliverde le desafiaba impunemente pero a la vez mostraba cierto nerviosismo, evidentemente no se le había olvidado lo acontecido en el coliseo.

Alzó la mano tendiéndole la manta como la otra vez y el otro, un poco dudoso alternando su mirada entre el gladiador y la manta, la tomó y colocándosela sobre los hombros se sentó en la esquina tal y como la otra noche.

Era inútil intentar hablar con él, ni entendía ni quería entender, así que solo fue ha terminarse lo que quedaba de su cena que no era mas que un poco de pan.

-grrrr…

-¿mm?- _¿Qué es eso?_

-grrrr…

Giró la cabeza hacia su compañero de celda, este apartaba la vista con la cara algo enrojecida.

-grrrr...- le rugió el estomago.

-ya veo.- dijo en un suspiro.- seguramente a ti te dan menos de comer que a mi.- miró su último trozo de pan y volvió a suspirar. Fue hasta el peliverde y agachándose le ofreció lo último que quedaba de su comida.

El joven le miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a apartarle el rostro con dignidad. El mayor alzó un ceja ¿se estaba muriendo de hambre y despreciaba así la comida? el chico verdaderamente levantaba sus ganas de pegarle un coscorrón, sin embargo dejó el trozo de pan a su lado y volvió a su cama, necesitaría dormir para tener suficientes energías a la mañana siguiente.

Pasó un rato hasta que el joven galo miró el trozo de pan de reojo, y después a Mihawk que se notaba descaradamente que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Con bastante cautela para que el gladiador no se despertara alargó el brazo y recogió el trozo de pan. Lo retuvo en sus brazos sin saber que hacer pero...

-grrr… - el hambre que tenía era mayor de lo que podía imaginar alguien.

Sintiendo rabia de si mismo lo devoró de un bocado. Se abrazó a si mismo y escondió su cara entre las rodillas.

-merci…-susurró con voz queda.- merci…

Tembloroso y cerrando los ojos para no dejar salir sus lagrimas el también se quedó dormido.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Fulmen- Rayo.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo 4**

Esa noche se negó a dormir. Llovía a cantaros y las gotas de agua se infiltraban por la ventana; no, esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, esa agua caída le recordaba demasiado al día que perdió todo lo que tenía, todo lo que consideraba importante.

Si se permitía el lujo de yacer era más que obvio que tendría otra de sus pesadillas, por ello se limitaba a mirar el techo y esperar a que llegara la mañana y le obligaran a luchar por su vida nuevamente.

Se tumbó de lado, encontrando reflejado en sus ojos al joven galo, envuelto en su manta y durmiendo en la esquina que se había convertido en su sitio. Le envidiaba, a pesar de todo era capaz de amodorrarse con total tranquilidad y abandonar este mundo por unos momentos.

Ya se habían sucedido unos cuantos combates desde que se conocieron. Parecía que el peliverde ya no estaba tan receloso ni tan a la defensiva, sin embargo, todavía no confiaba en él. Se resistía a recibir de su comida y ni tan siquiera tenía la intención de que se comprendieran un poco.

Resopló. Por mucho que se quejara eso era lo normal ¿cómo iba a confiar en nadie? Y sobre todo en él… después de todo, la vez que se conocieron se comportó como uno más que lo tomó por la fuerza.

Se sentía bastante culpable por ello y quería explicárselo, pero ¿acaso entendería algo de lo que él dijera? A veces deseaba tanto hablar con él…

Se quedó mirando su cara completamente relajada, era tan diferente a cuando estaba despierto, casi parecía otra persona.

Continuaba lloviendo, sin permitir que el silencio hiciera acto de presencia. Mihawk se sentó a la orilla de la cama sin dejar de mirar al joven.

Se levantó y anduvo con sigilo hasta él, arrodillándose a su vera; le observó, a esa distancia podía tanto verse como oírse su profunda respiración.

Movió con inquietud los labios, lo tenía muy cerca y muy indefenso. Tal vez…

Apoyó una mano en el suelo y otra en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del peliverde. Se acercó con cuidado hasta que sus respiraciones se cruzaron.

Sonrió.

-_sería demasiado bonito para mi y demasiado injusto para ti_.- Le besó en la mejilla y acto seguido se levantó para volver a la cama de cara a la pared. -_a esto te referías con un burdo juego de una pícara divinidad ¿no, Shanks?-_ y cerró los ojos olvidando que había decidido no quedarse dormido.

En la esquina de la celda, el joven que para nada estaba soñando, dirigió una leve mirada al mayor. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, desvió la vista y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Doflamingo se encontraba en su jardín privado posando con imponencia a la luz del sol mientras su retratista grabada su figura en una escultura de mármol.<p>

-ave Doflamingo.- entró en escena un legionario.- ¿requería mi presencia?

-ave.-dijo sin mirarle.- Si ¿eres uno de los soldados encargado de los gladiadores?

-así es.

-me interesa como va mi pequeño esclavo de pelo verdoso con ellos ¿Da malas noches? ¿Se queja mucho?

-no, mi señor.

-¿no? ¿Tan bien se porta cuando no esta en mi presencia?

-no, mi señor. El esclavo se comporta tan agresivo como las fieras en el coliseo.

-¿entonces?

-mis...- tragó saliva, empezaba a temer por su vida.- mis hombres y yo no soportábamos las escenas del esclavo en las celdas. Pero vimos que con un gladiador se mantenía tranquilo.

-¿que gladiador?

-Falco.

-¿Falco?- le miró por primera vez con la sorpresa en su rostro.

-si, mi señor.

El emperador empezó a pensar, el comportamiento del gladiador de Tracia se había enrarecido justo cuando había sentenciado al joven galo a pasar noches con los gladiadores.

-¿con que gladiadores ha pasado la noche a parte de Falco?

-con Fulmen, en la víspera de su muerte. Estaban haciendo una gran alboroto y Falco pidió un cambio de esclavo con tal de que hubiese un poco de silencio.

-vaya...- empezó a reírse entre dientes.- que interesante.

-mi señor.- habló el retratista.- así no puedo retrataros.

-discúlpame.- volvió a tomar la compostura.- ejem, ejem. Soldado, puedes irte.

-¿y respecto al esclavo?

-por ahora que siga con Falco, es mas divertido arrancar las flores cuando mas arraigadas están a la tierra.

* * *

><p>El frío desgarraba sus pulmones por dentro, la espada en su mano pesaba como una montaña y su cuerpo era torturado por el cansancio. Pero debía llegar campo al de batalla, debía hacerlo a toda costa ¿quien protegería a sus compañeros, a su ciudad, a su familia?<p>

Sentía su piel congelada, aun así no se detuvo. Tras la colina estaba la batalla, solo unos pasos más y llegaría; pero para nada encontró lo que buscaba.

Ya no había hombres luchando, ni gritos, ni dolor, ni agonía; tan solo cadáveres de grandes guerreros que algún día conoció yaciendo en el suelo y dándole a la hierba un color carmesí.

Se acabó, no había nada que proteger, no tenía nada ni a nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, le costaba respirar... sentía tanto daño...tanta rabia...

Tenía sed de venganza, ganas de matar.

Alguien se acercaba por la espalda, lo presentía, le daba igual quien fuese, acabaría con él, pagaría por todas esas muertes.

Ya lo tenía justo detrás, era su momento. Se volvió con furia para agarrarle del brazo y tirarle al suelo, alzó su espada para matarlo pero justo vio su rostro paró en seco.

Era aquel muchacho de pelo verde que lo miraba sobresaltado y nervioso.

-¿que?

Miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en ese prado lleno de muerte, sino en su fría celda, bañado en sudor pero con el cuerpo medio congelado por la baja temperatura; tampoco retenía en sus manos espada alguna. Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración alterada. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Volvió a mirar al chico que aún agarraba de la muñeca obligándole a permanecer tumbado en su cama ¿porque demonios se le había acercado así?

Entonces notó algo. Sobre la espalda llevaba la manta que siempre le daba. Aunque le parecía imposible estaba claro que el peliverde se la había colocado por encima

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

El joven levantó su mano libre y la colocó en el antebrazo de Mihawk.

-fro... froid.

¿Froid? Es palabra la había escuchado, estaba seguro ¿que significaba? Maldita sea, ya la había oído de otro galo ¿porque su mente no era capaz de...?

-frío...- la noche estaba helada igual que todo su cuerpo, y él, con sus pesadilla, habría tenido convulsiones. Suspiró abatido. Con delicadeza soltó la muñeca del joven, recostó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado y enseguida se quedó dormido.

El peliverde, todavía un poco cohibido y con la cara ardiendo, quedó mirándole. Le acarició la cara apartándole un poco el pelo. Finalmente se abrazó a él y empezó a soñar.

Esa noche, ambos, cruzaron la franja que los separaba.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varias lunas en las que dormía con la ausencia del muchacho en su cama y ahora le esperaba impaciente en su celda. Le necesitaba, y más de lo que otra persona o el mismo hubiese imaginado. Si algo cambió cuando él llegó ahora no había retroceso.<p>

Resopló apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

_-y seguramente seré yo el único que sienta esto._

Oyó la puerta tras de si y se giró al instante. Ahí estaba, quieto, desnudo y rozado por la luz de luna recordando así a una escultura de mármol.

Se miraron a los ojos costándole mucho no apartarlos, el peliverde fue el primero en ceder, desviando la vista hacia la cama donde de mala manera estaba la manta. Fue a por ella pero en el momento que la iba a coger su mano chocó contra la de Mihawk. Quiso apartarla inmediatamente pero el mayor la retuvo con fuerza pero sin ningún atisbo de brutalidad.

Volvieron a mirarse, el joven sorprendido y nervioso, el mayor tranquilo y serio.

El de los ojos de ave rapaz hizo que levantaran sus manos y entrelazaran sus dedos; el otro le siguió como hechizado; y se acercó al peliverde posando sus labios en la frente del esclavo, que se puso más nervioso y colorado, pero tampoco hizo nada por parar al gladiador que acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de los dedos poniéndole la piel de gallina a la vez que besaba el hombro…la curva del cuello… la mandíbula… la cara… la barbilla…

El galo le apartó la boca cuando vio que quería que juntaran sus labios.

Mihawk no se lo esperaba, costándole reaccionar y un poco triste soltó la mano del joven y recogió la manta para colocársela sobre los hombros y frotarle los brazos por encima de la tela.

El peliverde le miró un poco preocupado; Mihawk suspiró al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa cariñosa, le volvió a besar la frente y le ofreció tumbarse en la cama. El galo asintió sin mirarle y se tumbó de cara a la pared y el otro, por su parte, hizo lo mismo colocándose espalda con espalda.

-_soy un idiota.-_ ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza ni tan siquiera la idea de que ellos dos pudieran sentir lo mismo? Ni tan siquiera podían comunicarse de manera normal, no había forma de que…

Sintió como el muchacho se volvía de lado y pasando su brazo por encima del mayor se abrazó a él hundiendo la cara en su espalda.

Cuando el mayor se recuperó sonrió de manera espontánea y tomó fuerte la mano del peliverde; tras besársela quedó dormido junto a él.

* * *

><p>-¿con quien se enfrenta hoy Falco?- preguntó el emperador viendo sin ningún interés el combate de gladiadores.<p>

-Vista Floreo*, mi señor. Es un nuevo esclavo traído de una tribu helvecia.

-mm… no lo hace mal ¿verdad? Le esta haciendo sudar bastante a Falco.

-no me extraña mi señor, se llevó media legión por delante antes de poder capturarlo.

-¡media legión! Increíble si señor. Aunque será una pena, se ve que le público hoy tiene mas sed de sangre que nunca, lo que significa que hoy perderemos a un fuerte guerrero si o si.

-mi señor… ¿no ha pensado que tal vez el pueblo esta ansioso por sangre debido a su nueva política de impuestos?

-¿algo en contra?

-no mi señor.

-me alegro. -el emperador miró a su joven esclavo, estaba inquieto, mirando directamente a la arena donde los gladiadores mantenían su combate, dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando una estocada del helvecio estuvo a punto de llevarse el brazo del halcón por delante; por suerte con su escudo y un esquive se libró de ello. El peliverde suspiró aliviado y el emperador rió para si mismo.

_-parece que la cosa ya está empezando a echar raíces._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Floreo- que florece.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo 5**

El sol de la mañana estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia. Todo estaba tranquilo y casi silencioso mas los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran algunos cantos de pájaros que ya empezaban a desperezarse.

En la celda, Mihawk, tumbado de lado cara a cara con el muchacho, velaba el sueño del joven galo, acariciando con delicadeza su pelo.

El peliverde, sin despertarse, se movió un poco y se cobijó en el pecho del mayor, que sin darse cuenta su boca se curvó en una sonrisa tierna.

-_es la primera vez desde que llegué aquí que no quiero que nada cambie._

* * *

><p>Era un día de entrenamiento cualquiera. Su estomago estaba lleno de nada, su rostro de sudor y su cuerpo de todo menos de energía. Pero ya tan acostumbrado estaba que podía resistir perfectamente, más ahora que tenía una razón.<p>

-Falco.- tras tirar a su compañero de un mandoble volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, eran dos legionarios.- el gran Doflamingo reclama a tu persona.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó bastante más de lo que ya lo tenía por el entrenamiento. Esa confesión no le había gustado nada.

Los soldados esposaron sus manos y le escoltaron en un carro de caballos.

-¡arre!- ordenó el legionario con las riendas y su voz.

Si hubiese sido en otra situación u otro contexto el gladiador de áurea mirada se hubiese dedicado a observar la estructura de la ciudad de Roma que en muy pocas y casi milagrosas situaciones tenía a opción de ver. Sin embargo, su preocupación no le dejaba.

¿Para que quería verle el emperador? No era la primera vez, y si fuera por él no estaría asustado, solo sería una diversión para el gobernante y una humillación para él, pero había un factor que lo cambiaba todo: el muchacho.

Llegaron a palacio, y los soldados le guiaron hasta la sala del trono. Ahí estaba el pomposo y celebre personaje, recibiéndole con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción; pero no solo estaba él, a parte de los dos soldados que lo escoltaban había otro par más de ellos firmes tras el trono, y dos esclavos, uno que abanicaba a Doflamingo con una hoja de palmera y otro que sostenía una cuenco de bronce lleno de cerezas, este último, era el peliverde que puso cara de sorpresa y pánico en cuanto le vio.

Por su parte el gladiador no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso.

-ave Falco.

-ave... Gran Doflamingo.- respondió con reverencia costándole mucho.

-es difícil de creer lo manso que te has vuelto con los años.- rió.- aún recuerdo tus etapas más jóvenes y rebeldes en la que escapar era tu única idea en la vida. Todavía tienes las marcas de los latigazos que recibiste ¿cierto?

-si, pero ya no las diferencio de las posteriores, mi señor.

-siempre con tu lengua envenenada de sarcasmo Falco, desde que tus pies pisaron Roma. -suspiró nostálgico.- yo en aquel tiempo también era joven.

-¿me habéis llamado solo para hablar de los viejos tiempos, oh Gran Doflamingo?

-¿que hay de malo en ponerse nostálgico? Después de todo no creo que tengas mucha prisa por volver al...

-grrr...

El emperador miró a su esclavo nativo de la Galia que se agarraba el estómago y en su mirada se vislumbraba el deseo de desaparecer de allí. Doflamingo sonrió.

-vaya, lo siento, no llevo la cuenta de los días que llevas sin comer.- con la mano le hizo una señal al joven de que pusiera una de las cerezas en su real boca.

A regañadientes, el joven lo hizo, y Doflamingo recibió la rojiza fruta tras sus labios. Sin morderla agarró del antebrazo al joven haciendo que se acercara más a él para así poder besarle con lujuria a la vez que pasaba la cereza a su boca con la lengua. El peliverde quiso apartarse pero el emperador no le soltó hasta que se tragó la cereza.

-cof, cof.- el joven se tapaba la boca para toser saltándole un poco las lagrimas.

Mihawk, con la cara infranqueable, no pudo evitar sentir un gran asco por dentro. Mas tarde se daría cuenta que tenía heridas en las palmas de las manos de apretar los puños.

-pobrecillo,-tomo la mandíbula del muchacho haciendo que le mirara desde muy cerca.- le tengo dicho que si tiene hambre que lo diga alto y claro, que no tendré ningún reparo en ofrecerle lustrosos manjares.

De ahí venía porque estaba tan delgado.

-¿le reconoces verdad? me han dicho que mi lindo esclavo es el que te acompaña las vísperas de los combates.

Aún queriendo mentir sabía que era inútil.

-si... Gran Doflamingo.

-umm... ya veo. Verás, con él en especial tengo ciertos problemas de rebeldía y no consigo que se mantenga tranquilo en mi cama.

-con mis más sinceros respetos, gran señor ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-ya verás.-soltó al galo.- tu.- se refirió a esclavo que le abanicaba.- coge el cuenco.

El otro acató las órdenes y cuando el galo tuvo las manos libres Doflamingo le indicó que se acercara al gladiador. Tras adelantar sus pasos ya estaban frente con frente, mirándose el uno al otro lo tensos que estaban aunque no lo quisieran aparentar.

-bien, Falco. Ahora bésale.

Mihawk le dirigió una mirada más que sorprendida.

-¿disculpe?

-que le beses, como haces todas las noches, enséñame como haces para doblegarlo.

¿Que demonios pretendías ese emperador tarado? Solo sabía que él aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar los labios del joven, y que no quería tenerlo porque ese cretino se lo mandara pero... no podía decir que no lo forzaba. No solo por él si no por el peliverde.

-es para hoy.-se impacientaba el rubio.

-si, mi señor.- con rapidez junto los labios con el muchacho, al cual se le erizaron todos los pelos y bellos de su cuerpo, y los volvió a separar.- ya esta.

-¡venga por favor!- decía Doflamingo a la vez que carcajeaba.- he dicho un beso de verdad. Hazlo como el gran gladiador y guerrero que eres, no como una vestal en la edad del pavo.

El halcón resopló mirando al del trono con el ceño fruncido ¿a que estaría jugando? Después miró al galo que no sabía lo que pasaba pero quería que terminase ya, y eso lo demostraba con su desbordado nerviosismo.

_-acabemos con esto ya._

Se acercó al joven, que no cambiaba su mirada preocupada, y tomó su rostro con sus manos encadenadas. Pretendía tranquilizarle con ese gesto ya que cualquier otro podría delatarle perfectamente ante el emperador. Y así, con la cara inexpresiva, cerró los ojos y acercó su boca a la del esclavo y la besó.

Fue como probar el néctar de los dioses, dulce, suave, convirtiéndole en una persona insaciable y haciéndole querer más. Sus labios se separaban pero volvían a juntarse instintivamente, como si el no estar juntos les matase, y sin darse cuenta sus lenguas empezaron a conocerse; notaba en sus palmas como las mejillas del joven subían de temperatura y como este colocó con suavidad las manos sobre los hombros como pidiéndole que se acercase más, entonces...

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y ambos dieron un saltó hacia atrás separándose el uno del otro. Aun sobresaltados miraron en dirección al trono.

El cuenco de bronce estaba volcado en el suelo y las cerezas rociadas a los pies de Doflamingo que sonreía satisfecho.

-eh tenido suficiente. Llevadlo a su celda.- ordenó a los soldados.

El peliverde le miró con miedo pero esta vez no pudo hallar tranquilidad en el gladiador. No sabían que había pasado, no sabían que habían hecho y nos sabían cual sería su destino más próximo. Lo único que sabían era lo que estaban viendo y eso era la presente marcha de Mihawk.

El joven galo observaba su espalda alejarse, tenía miedo, sentía que no volvería a verle, no quería dejarle marchar y quería con todas sus fuerzas, en cuerpo y alma, lanzarse a su rescate pero... ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudarle sin acortar su vida?

-ah, por cierto.- la voz del emperador hizo detener los pasos de los soldado a la vez que los del gladiador.- ¿por casualidad no te habrá dicho su nombre? Como no nos entiende no le podemos preguntar.

El moreno volvió a apretar los puños.

-no... Mi señor.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y volvía a ser víspera de combate. El lento tiempo había sido un duro infierno en el que ya no solo no podía conciliar el sueño sino que además había perdido completamente el apetito. El no saber de él lo mataba y lo mantenía vivo por igual. Le esperaba, le necesitaba, y con mucha ansia.<p>

A pesar de todo lo único que podía hacer era pasearse por su celda como un león intranquilo, interpretación que finalizó repentinamente cuando la puerta, como siempre, se abrió y cerró de golpe llamando toda la atención del moreno.

Cuando vio que esa noche la compartiría de nuevo con el peliverde sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

Cruzaron raudos la distancia que les separaba y se abrazaron, se abrazaron muy fuerte, aferrándose el uno al otro; el menor sin querer separarse de él y el mayor besándole con angustia el rostro. Hasta ese momento no habían sido conscientes de todo el miedo que llevaban soportando desde que se separaron en palacio.

Tranquilizados ya un poco se miraron. Mihawk tomaba su rostro y el joven colocaba las manos sobre las suyas; el primero miraba un poco preocupado pero el segundo sonrió, cosa que el mayor correspondió. Los dos estaban bien; con eso en mente el gladiador suspiró aliviado y le besó la frente.

Separándose del joven fue a recoger la manta y le tapó con ella antes de volver a abrazarlo otra vez contra su pecho; le besó la cabeza y cerrando los ojos inspiró su aroma.

Por ahora estaba todo bien, sin embargo nada era seguro y mucho menos si ese emperador de cuarta estaba inmiscuido ¿que estaría tramando? O acaso... ¿no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos recíprocos que mantenían el joven galo y él? Tal vez... milagrosamente... ellos dos no eran su principal interés.

-Zoro.- escuchó decir al galo, al instante abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de él para mirarle. El joven estaba dudoso.- Zoro.

-¿zo... ro?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que intentaba decirle, pero entonces el muchacho, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se colocó una mano en el pecho.

-Zoro.

El gladiador pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla del peliverde y acarició su pelo.

-Zoro.- lo llamó por su nombre sonriendo y el nombrado asintió igual.- Mihawk.

El galo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Mi...¿jog?

-no.- negó con la cabeza.- Mihawk.

-Mijog.

El de los ojos amarillos resopló y le revolvió el pelo.

-para empezar no esta mal.

* * *

><p>En su habitación, con esplendidas vistas a los jardines, tumbado de lado en su sofá traído de Egipto, el emperador tomaba una copa de vino con alegría y suficiencia.<p>

-_Después de este primer pequeño susto os dejaré en paz por algún tiempo, hasta que os confiéis, pero no creáis que la cosa ha acabado. Mi vida en palacio es bastante aburrida._

**Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo 6**

-bien, dime ¿Cómo se llama esto? –le mostró al galo una barra de pan.

-pan.-respondió convencido.

-si, igual que en tu idioma listillo ¿pero que es?

-mm… ¿comida?

-si, y… ¿Esto?- le enseñó la jarrita de agua.

-¿bebida, agua, jarra?

-si, parece que el vocabulario que necesitas para esta celda lo llevas bastante bien pero... ¿y si complicamos la cosa?- recogió una pequeña piedra y con ella pintó en el suelo la silueta de una espada.- dime, como se llama esto.

-no... No se.

-espada o gladius.

-¿gladius?

-si.

-¿como gladiador?

-no, gladiador es... el que lleva la espada. Como el verbo ordenar o impero; imperator, emperador, el que ordena.

-ah...

-¿difícil?

-algo, más difícil hablar.

-ya, pero no se te da mal, eres un buen alumno y aprendes rápido. Admito que estoy bastante sorprendido de que ya te defiendas más o menos con las formas de los verbos.

-escucho a los... demás hablar y aprendo también.

-oh... espero no haberte convertido en un cotilla.

-¿cotilla?

-cotilla... es una persona interesada siempre en los asuntos de los demás pero... de una manera muy molesta.

-entiendo.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-si.

-comprendo que no supieras nada de latín pero ¿no había nadie que te hiciera de traductor? O otro esclavo de la Galia.

Zoro apartó la mirada un poco serio.

-el emperador no quiere que yo aprenda latín y menos que hable en mi lengua con otra persona. Se encargó de ello... queer fichu.- masculló en su idioma.

-eh, cuidado con como hablas. No creas que nadie va a entender esos insultos.

-¿entiendes?

-es lo primero que me enseñaste de tu idioma.

El joven soltó la carcajada.

Desde el encuentro en palacio ya había pasado más de un mes. En ese tiempo habían conseguido serenarse y entenderse por medio de palabras.

Ambos habían enseñado parte de su idioma al otro, y así habían hecho como una especie de nuevo lenguaje entre los dos, con palabras y expresiones de cada uno, aunque mas de latín que de galo ya que al peliverde le serviría de más teniendo en cuenta la situación, a aparte de que no tenía madera para enseñar.

Pero el hecho de poderse comunicar hablando había cambiado algo las cosas. Podían charlar, bromear... y eso de vez en cuando les hacía olvidarse de que estaban en una celda. Aun así no todo estaba correcto.

Mihawk se acercó un poco más al joven, que estaba a su lado, y pasó el brazo por la espalda del joven hasta colocar la mano en su hombro para atraerlo hacia él. Le besó la oreja sin que el otro tardara mucho en ponerse rojo, después la mejilla y a la vez que besaba el extremo de su labio empezó a quitarle la manta que se la había colocado en la cintura a modo de toga.

-para por favor.- le pidió con la voz queda y los ojos cerrado.

-¿que te pasa?- le preguntó preocupado.- estas temblando.

-no... No me pasa nada... estoy bien pero... no quiero.

El mayor suspiró resignado.

-esta bien.

-lo siento.

-no, no te disculpes, no tienes por que hacerlo.- le puso una sonrisa, aunque algo triste.

El peliverde, con gesto preocupado, escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y enlazó sus brazos a la cadera del mayor, que cobijándole lo abrazó con calidez.

Después del miedo que sufrieron los dos, el gladiador solo quería tener al galo para él. Pero a la vista estaba que Zoro necesitaba más tiempo, o directamente no tenía intención de ello. Lo entendía perfectamente, fuera de esa celda no era dueño de su cuerpo y por mucho que el moreno no fuera como los demás si que podía producirle los mismos sentimientos que cuando el emperador abusaba de él.

Deseaba tanto quitarle ese dolor y angustia y poder demostrarle cuanto le quería... pero ni tan siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de forzarlo.

* * *

><p>Apenas podía andar. El cansancio le pesaba y el dolor le atormentaba. Era arrastrado por dos soldados hasta la puerta que tantas veces había visto como su salvación; pero esa vez no quería ir allí, no quería que él lo viera de esa manera, así no.<p>

Pero por mas que rogará, por mas que se resistiera y forcejeara con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el caprichoso destino se ponía en su contra cada vez de una manera mas clara.

-Zoro.- le llamó el gladiador con gran preocupación nada mas verlo a la vez que se acercaba a él.- ¿que son esas heridas en la espalda?-claramente le habían azotado, pero el que lo hubiera hecho se había excedido demasiado.

-¡noli me tangere*!- le paró el peliverde antes de que la mano del mayor tocara su cuerpo.- noli me tangere...- se le quebraba la voz.- hoy...- se levantó.- solo déjame.- fue hasta la cama donde el mismo tomó la manta y se la echó por encima. Casi sin energía, pretendía irse hasta esa esquina que hace ya tiempo tenía desocupada.

-¿que es lo que ha pasado?- el mayor lo agarró del hombro notando los intensos temblores del otro.

-Nada que se salga de la rutina.-dijo aguantándose un quejido debido a ese contacto que le dolía a horrores.

-¿porqué ni tan si quiera me miras?

-suéltame.

-mírame.

-¡suéltame!- intentó apartarle el hombro pero todo lo que logró fue que Mihawk consiguiera voltearlo y agarrarle de los antebrazos para enfrentar caras.

El moreno se quedó parado, sin poder reaccionar, cuando vio que de esos ojos negros salían lágrimas a cantaros.

-Zoro... ¿porque...?

-solo rutina.- bajó la cabeza para que no le mirara la cara.- suéltame.

-no pienso hacer como si no pasara nada.

-¿cambiaría algo? Solo... olvídalo. Y suéltame ya.

El moreno observó al peliverde, tembloroso y con la cabeza gacha, deseoso de que lo soltara ya.

-¿te molesta que te toque?

Aún si mirarle el joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-se sincero.- dijo casi en una orden.

-yo... yo no... No lo entiendes.

-¿que no entiendo?

-estoy... sucio, más de lo que tu te piensas. Ese...-apretó los labios con rabia.- ese emperador me hace hacer... cosas que prefiero no hablar y... no solo con él, me pone con otros esclavos y me presta a personas... fuera de esta celda soy como su mascota, peor, soy como una cosa que no piensa ni siente... No quiero mancharte...

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo a la vez que se alargaba el silencio. Notaba como el mayor hacía esfuerzos para no apretar más sus hombros.

-¿sabes cuantas personas he tenido que matar para sobrevivir? ¿Cuantas veces he tenido que tragarme mi orgullo? ¿Cuantas ocasiones han abusado de mi de diferentes maneras?-el joven levantó la cabeza temeroso.- ¿cuantas veces he pensado que no querías que te tocara porque me veías igual que él?

Abrió más los ojos dejando salir más lágrimas; Mihawk lo abrazó por encima de cuello atrayéndolo a su pecho.

-si al abrazarnos alguien sale perjudicado eres tu, no yo.

Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró al mayor. No podía más, no podía seguir en ese infierno... sin él.

Quedaron así hasta que el joven se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder separarse un poco e ir hasta la cama.

La vida se estaba volviendo mas cruenta y más sin sentido con los días, puede que en el momento menos esperado uno de los dos colapsara.

-Mihawk...- le llamó en un susurro. Estaban tumbados frente con frente, pero por la luz apenas podían ver el perfil de sus caras.

-dime.- respondió en igual tono.

-quiero morirme. No digo desde ahora, desde hace mucho tiempo ya que quiero morirme. Desde que los romanos asaltaron mi aldea.

-¿eras muy joven?

-si... aún... aún recuerdo mi padre cavando dentro de casa. Yo preguntaba porqué, él solo sonreía y a decía "viene un invierno duro". Cuando llegó ese invierno me di cuenta que era un refugio subterráneo; las tropas romanas habían rodeado la aldea y otras desde hacía varios meses, aunque todo siguiera igual de tranquilo y apacible estábamos siendo poco a poco conquistados y el día mas inesperado arrasarían con nosotros. Ese día mi padre quemó toda mi ropa... mi cama... cualquier otra cosa que hiciera sospechar que tenía un hijo. No comió... mi madre hizo solo desayuno para dos y... antes de que el sol estuviera en lo alto me escondieron bajo la casa. Todavía siento lo fuerte que me abrazó mi madre y la palabras de mi padre repitiéndome que tenía que ser fuerte...-hizo una pausa.- pase dos días encerrado. Sin ser capaz de salir. Había oído gritos, risas, había olido humo, fuego; estaba... aterrado. Al salir vi mi casa destruida como el resto de la aldea. Mi padre había matado a mi madre de un tajo en la...-se tocó con el dedo corazón e índice al lado de la ceja.

-la sien.

-si, y después se mató. Mejor la muerte que esclavo. Yo debí de hacer lo mismo... pero... salí corriendo; cogí lo que necesitaba, entre ellas la espada que acabo con la vida de mis padres, y… me marché de la aldea. Caminé solo mucho tiempo, tanto que solo me di cuenta de que me había convertido en hombre cuando la gente empezó a tratarme como tal... Entonces... encontré otra aldea, se parecía a la mía, la gente era amable, me trataron como a uno más y... me ofrecieron quedarme. Me sentí querido, pude apartar mi dolor... pero fue poco tiempo. Esa aldea estaba bajo el dominio romano, no había peligro... pero Roma los traicionó. Esa vez me quedé a luchar... no sirvió de nada. La aldea dejó de existir y yo me convertí en esclavo, ni tan siquiera pude conservar la espada de mi padre...Cada día que pasa es una tortura y una humillación, no quiero seguir viviendo pero -hizo una pausa.- se que este es mi castigo por no proteger a aquellos a los que quería. Una vida sin honor...- suspiró.- pero... también tengo otra razón para no morir. Mihawk, tengo miedo de que al morir no volvamos a vernos.

El silencio hizo eco durante unos segundos.

El gladiador, relajado, besó al peliverde en la frente y le acarició la mejilla.

-yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Nunca. En ningún momento, sin ti mi existencia carece de sentido, solo quiero compartirla contigo.

-¿pero?

-pero debemos ser realistas. Nuestra vida es peor que perecedera, es absolutamente imprevisible, resumida a dos opciones: vivir o morir.

-idiot.-escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor.- eso ya lo sé.- dijo con pesar.

El halcón le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Zoro, si hemos sido capaz de encontrarnos aquí, en esta celda, solo puede significar que nuestro destino esta unido y que volveremos a vernos. Ya sea en los campos elisios, en el tártaro o en cualquier otra vida.

El joven galo levantó la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, invisibles en la oscura noche, besó los labios del gladiador.

-¿querrás volver a verme?

-es lo único que anhelo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** noli me tangere*- no me toques.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Notas:** ¡ojú! ¡por fin! ¡es que capitulo me costó la vida! En circunstancias normales habría tardado una semana después de mi ultima actualización, pero juraría que llevo más de un mes con este capítulo... la vida...

el caso es que definitivamente está aquí, siento el retraso, pero como ya he dicho... la vida... espero que mis siguientes actualizaciones no tarden tanto ^^Uu

¡**Atolotl**! ¡Estas aquí! Atreviéndote con otros de fics xD eso es una alegria

**Capitulo 7**

El emperador, fatigado por su ajetreada rutina y pesares del día, decidió relajarse tomando un baño.

Pero al contrario de lo que pretendía no conseguía relajarse; de espaldas y con los codos apoyados en el borde de su piscina, a la que él llamaba bañera, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas llegando a frustrar más que un poco a su propietario.

-_ha pasado más de medio año desde que envié a esa pequeña rata con los gladiadores._-pensó con ofuscamiento.-_ Aunque no soy un experto en la materia considero que es tiempo suficiente para que entre esos dos se formara ese sentimiento que llaman amor, y sin embargo... No es suficiente. Algo falta, lo sé, lo veo en la mirada del galo. Él todavía está resignado a morir y a separarse de Falco... no me gusta, así no es divertido aplastarlo. Pero... por más que lo apalee y lo humille como vengo haciendo eso no cambiará._

Inspiró profundamente llenándose casi por completo lo pulmones del vapor de agua que emanaba su bañera.

-_Esto es frustrante...- _resopló.-¿¡pretenden matarme achicharrado! ¡traigan agua fría! ¿¡quieren ser juzgados por asesinato al emperador!

-en... en seguida mi amo.- fue rauda una de sus esclavas.

-cuanta ineptitud...- murmuró casi en un suspiro masajeándose la sien.- si no se les ordenan no saben hacer las cosas bien.- echó la cabeza hacia atrás dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo.- _ahora que lo pienso... nunca a pronunciado el nombre de Falco; ni cuando es torturado, ni cuando es violado... ¿sentirá realmente atracción por él?_

Repentinamente abrió lo ojos, como si el telón de lo que no veía se hubiera abierto. Asimilándolo, se llevó una mano a la frente y soltó una carcajada.

-_¿como no me he dado cuenta antes? Esa pequeña rata asustada... no ha yacido con Falco aún. Si, seguro que es eso. No se han unido en cuerpo y no tiene ese sentimiento lujurioso por él. Como un cursi poema de Catulo: su amor pervivirá hasta después de la muerte, mientras su cuerpos no son más que sangre y arena.-_ decía en su cabeza con risa y burla.-_ de todos modos no puede seguir así, debe de aprender a amar con el cuerpo, cosa que no le vendría mal cuando está conmigo..._

Un grupo de esclavas volvieron y empezaron a llenar la bañera con agua fría para equilibrar la temperatura.

-_el problema en si es esa resignación a morir y a perder a su amante... tal vez si le hago entender que eso está más cerca de lo que cree... ¡eso es! Será algo arriesgado para mi juego, pero si sale bien será una delicia. Oh, Falco, debes agradecerme que te ofrezca la gloria inmortal en bandeja de plata._

-¿desea algo más mi amo?- preguntó la esclava.

-no, estoy servido.- contestó recuperando su buen humor.- bueno, si, que me traigan a mi esclavo de pelo verde.

* * *

><p>-¿¡pero que demonios pretende Doflamingo!- rugió un hombre de gran tamaño y más que entrado en edad al heraldo del emperador.- ¿¡mis mejores hombres en la arena!<p>

-disculpe General Albus*.- dijo el heraldo intentando cubrir todo lo posible su miedo interior. Aunque Edwart Newgate Albus no hubiese tenido una altura para considerarlo un gigante atemorizaba con su voz y con su mirada, puede incluso que con su solo presencia.- pero es lo que la voz de nuestro cesar a ordenado, yo solo me limito a informar.

-esta bien, largate.

-si, general Albus.- no hizo falta que se lo dijera más de una vez ya que el mismo ansiaba salir y quitarse la sensación de que su cabeza iba a volar por los aires de un momento a otro.

Suspirando, el gran hombre se sentó en una silla. Segundos después entró el más leal y veterano de sus hombres.

-ave General Albus.

-ave Marco. Llegas justo para que te cuente la nueva empresa del emperador. Te concierne.

-¿mm? ¿nos manda otra vez a la guerra?

-no, pero si a la batalla. Y solo a Jozu y a ti.- hizo una pausa dramática- quiere que entréis en la arena.

Eso alarmó claramente al otro.

-¿pretende que luchemos a muerte entre nosotros?

-no, luchareis en equipo...- suspiró.- contra Falco. Marco, te seré sincero: esto no me gusta ni un pelo.

* * *

><p>Odiaba aquel sol de verano quemándole la piel mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer exhausto en la arena, pero el frío invernal que te calaba hasta los huesos y no permitía que tus pulmones se llenaran de suficiente aire era muchísimo peor. La mortalidad de los gladiadores subía considerablemente en esa época del año.<p>

-creo que mañana lloverá.- comentó Shanks entre sorbo y sorbo a su cuenco de estofado en el pequeño descanso de duro entrenamiento.- lo huelo en el aire.

-eso no es bueno.- dijo Mihawk.- mejor ora a tu dios Júpiter para que la aplace, los combates en si ya son demasiado duros para que ademas haya lluvia.

-lo haré.- volviendo a sorber miró por encima de su cuenco.-¿mm? El entrenador se acerca.

El de la mirada de ave rapaz puso la atención en el entrenador de gladiadores. Se acercaba tranquilo, como solo Rayleigh Argento* podía ser; pero aún así en su rostro se vislumbraba un deje de enfado y resignación.

-Falco.- le llamó estando lo suficiente cerca de el para hablar en un tono normal. El nombrado le mantuvo la mirada.- mañana solo saldrás tu a la arena.

El cuerpo de Mihawk se puso en completa tensión.

-¿a que se debe?- preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-cosa del emperador.

* * *

><p>Arena, espadas, sangre, dolor, muerte...<p>

Mihawk se despertó sobresaltado, mirando de cara al muro de piedra y empapado en un sudor frío. Sus pulsaciones estaban por los aires y no dejaba de de temblar. Estaba inquieto, podría decir incluso asustado.

Alterado y raudo se volvió; expiró tranquilo al encontrarse con el peliverde tumbado de espaldas a él completamente en paz. Sin perder tiempo y todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo se aferró a él, le besó el hombro y la cara, gesto que no despertó al otro, y sin separase de él se recostó de nuevo. No podía dejar de temblar.

-_se que ponerse así es una tontería, que ya sabíamos desde el principio que esto iba a ocurrir_- le besó el pelo por detrás de la cabeza.-_ Maldita sea Zoro... te quiero tanto..._

Esa noche, abrazado a aquel galo que amaba por encima de todo, se permitió mostrar esa debilidad que puede que no hubiese mostrado en todos los segundos que se fueron marcando en su vida, porque a la mañana siguiente daría igual todo. Iban a rodar cabezas.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana el sol no salió. El cielo lucía en toda su extensión un manto gris de nubes amenazando lluvia, tal y como predijo el gladiador pelirrojo.<p>

El joven galo seguía sin más remedio a su amo y señor dirigiéndose al palco del emperador en el coliseo para ver la batalla de gladiadores.

No se encontraba muy bien, se sentía inquieto, preocupado. El abrazo de Mihawk seguía grabado en su cuerpo, no le había soltado en toda la noche y cuando se fue de la celda le despidió con una tremenda pena; pensó que esa sería la ultima vez que lo vería. Debió haberle preguntado porqué, aunque bien analizado lo más probable es que no le hubiese contestado.

Para colmo estaba Doflamingo, inusualmente más contento que de costumbre. Algo estaba pasando y él no era capaz de enterarse, incluso guardando el secreto de que ya hablaba latín, cosa que ya le permitía enterarse de muchas cosas.

-hoy promete ser una batalla interesante gran Doflamingo.-comentó uno de sus subordinados haciendo que el peliverde atendiera más a su alrededor.

-ciertamente.- respondió el emperador sentándose y admirando la arena.- incluso yo me siento expectante ¿que nos depará el futuro?

-si me permite, oh Cesar, los que entran hoy a la arena no son ni mas ni menos que los guerreros más fuertes bajo el mando de Albus, no creo que ningún gladiador y menos solo pueda enfrentarse a ellos.

El corazón de Zoro comenzó a palpitar más deprisa y con más fuerza temiéndose a su pesar quien era el gladiador de quien hablaba.

-Han luchado en infinidad de tierras -prosiguió el adulador.-y ganado incontables batallas. Y en especial Marco, los que lo han visto en combate aseguran que han tenido ante sus ojos la imagen de un ave Fenix.

-¿Fenix? Habrá que verlo, dudo mucho que no se trate más de una exageración de legionario.

El publico aclamó pletórico. Ya estaban en la arena, con armaduras doradas junto con capas y togas azules; acompañados por sus espadas y escudos que habrían compartido con ellos casi toda su vida. Se mantenían serios, solemnes, imbatibles.

-hay están: Marco y Jozu.- comentó el adulador.- nada más con verlos se llena el pecho de orgullo.

En la arena el pregonero seguía con su perorata.

-¡aquí los tenéis! ¡los dos guerreros mas fuertes de toda Roma que hoy bajan a la arena haciendo muestra de su gran valor! ¡Ellos dos, codo con codo, se enfrentaran al gladiador más poderoso!

Zoro, sin dejar de mirar al centro del coliseo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no dijera el nombre que estaba pensando, deseaba retroceder en el tiempo.

-es una lastima que mi pequeño esclavo no sepa nuestro idioma.-decía el emperador.- así podría avisarle de que se tiene que ir haciendo a la idea de que no va a tener mas razones para ir a las celdas de los gladiadores.

Con esa frase le bastó para que toda la sangre se fuese de sus rostro.

-¡Falco!- gritó el pregonero haciendo que el público alzara las voces al cielo. Eran de entusiasmo, si, pero a los oídos del peliverde llegó como miles de almas clamando de dolor.

**Notas Finales:**

-Albus: significa blanco. Si, se que mas de uno, aficionado a Harry Potter o no, a soltado la carcajada, pero yo no inventé el latín. Y también se que Edward Newgate Albus queda fatal, pero Albus Mentum (barba blanca) si que me sonaba demasiado a cachondeo xD (siempre fui aficionada a Asterix).

-Argento: bueno, esta palabra también existe en español pero aun así digo su significado, Plata. Para quien no sepa inglés le cuento que Silver significa también plata, no tiene mas historia xDD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Y perdón por las faltas si habéis encontrado^^Uu


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Notas:** bueno, por fin otra actualización. Y aquí está; por cierto comentarios insistentes creo que os estabais comiendo hasta el ultimo resto de uña que quedó en vuestro dedos, espero que la espera no os resulte en vano, ya que mi beta por turnos se... mejor lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Después, a aquellos que me habéis comentado pero no os puedo responder por mp os digo:

**Raven**, muchas gracias, me alabas demasiado; **Atolotl y jiarpa**, como a todos perdón por la espera, y gracias por el comentario; **Ryoskuro,** si que intento documentarme pero no te lo tomes todo al pie de la letra porque siempre me he creído una entendida de Roma pero al ir trabajando en este fic me he dado cuenta de que sé bastante poco, y más de un dato no lo he encontrado realmente claro, súmale a eso las cosas que hago de libre interpretación, que tampoco es que sean muchas porque es algo que no me gusta demasiado, en cuanto a Zoro... hago lo que puedo porque no se salga de su personaje, es más, creí que lo estaba consiguiendo, por eso la verdad me he deprimido un poco al leer tu comentario xD pero eso de que le daría una paliza al emperador... no lo veo claro. En principio si pensamos en la jerarquía del manga, Doflamingo es mucho más fuerte que Zoro, por otra parte el es un pobre esclavo sin arma alguna contra un emperador que llama a sus guardias y en menos de un segundo le están dando una paliza al peliverde. En un principio quise poner más parte de rape entre estos dos para que se viera mejor esto que te estoy explicando, pero la historia ha surgido así; **Below**, "excelentes y perfectos", no se si pensaras lo mismo después de leer este capi xD por lo menos calmará algo tu ansia ¡ah! Yo nunca dejo una historia incompleta xD tardo, si, pero no la dejo; **Ivon,** gracias xD, y lo siento por las neurosis que te estoy creando, aun así... creo que siempre fuiste algo bipolar xDD;

**Capitulo 8**

Pocas personas podían recordar el coliseo tan lleno como ese día. Pero a pesar de la inmensa muchedumbre un hombre destacaba entre ellos no solo por su estatura sino por quien era.

Este hombre miraba absorto a los dos hombres en el centro de la arena que ese día se enfrentarían al gladiador más fuerte de Roma.

O0FlashBack0o

-te lo estas tomando con demasiada calma Marco.- le había dicho a su subordinado.

-manténgase tranquilo General.-le dijo con una sonrisa.- el emperador siempre a sido un excéntrico, estará aburrido y quiere combates interesantes. Nada más.

-Marco, he visto a ese gladiador en la arena, no es alguien para subestimar.

-no lo subestimo, precisamente por eso quiero bajar a la arena. Yo también lo he visto luchar. Quiero enfrentarme a él.-la mirada decisiva y orgullosa que lanzó al aire fue suficiente para que el viejo guerrero supiera que no lo iba a convencer jamas.

O0FinFlashBack0o

Desde su asiento ya podía escuchar los primero truenos. Júpiter le estaba avisando, no sería agua lo único que llovería esa mañana.

-General Albus.

Haciendo caso a su titulo giró la cabeza encontrado de esta manera a un hombre ya bastante entrado en edad, pero más joven que él, con una larga cabellera blanca.

-Entrenador Argento.- inclinó la cabeza en un saludo que el otro correspondió antes de sentarse.

Ambos volvieron la vista al centro del recinto.

-me sorprende que haya permitido tan fácilmente que dos de sus mejores hombre entren de esta manera a la arena. He de confesarle que tenía la esperanza de que se negara.

-yo me negué. Pero ellos no.-señaló con la barbilla a Marco y a Jozu..

-El mejor gladiador y los dos mejores guerreros de toda Roma.-exhaló.- Pase lo que pase hoy morirán grandes hombres, ningún profeta hablaría de grandes futuros aconteciendo este espectáculo.

-tenedlo por seguro. Ya se están encendiendo pequeñas velas por todo el imperio; la de hoy será una más. El emperador está creando con su codicia y egoísmo unas llamas que al final no será capaz de hacerles frente.

* * *

><p>El emperador, ajeno a esas conversaciones, tarareaba expectante y deseoso de aquella obra que había preparado.<p>

El sonido de su voz llegaba a los oídos del peliverde probocándole nauseas y odio. Sobre todo odio.

-_Malnacido..._

Pero por encima de todo era temor e impotencia. En el interior de su boca sus dientes se mantenían tan apretados como sus puños. Otra vez... otra vez no podía hacer nada... solo quedarse quieto esperando.

-_Mihawk..._

* * *

><p>Por todos lados se extendía un silencio sepulcral levemente interrumpido por el sonido de los truenos.<p>

Ya había sonado la trompeta, pero los guerreros no habían empezado su juego.

Marco sentía los ojos del gladiador clavados en los suyos. La intensidad de esa áurea mirada era una corriente de pensamientos que el soldado pudo interpretar muy bien: "no he venido a luchar, he venido a matar".

-Jozu, mantente al margen.

-te cubriré las espaldas.

El apodado fénix adelantó sus pasos desenvainado su espada, Falco hizo lo mismo y pararon cuando entre ellos no hubo más de dos metros de distancia. Se pusieron en guardia.

Silencio.

Sonó otro trueno. Silencio. Otro más. Silencio...

Rayo.

Las espadas chocaron a la vez que el resplandor se perdía y empezaba a mojarse sus caras con agua de lluvia.

Forcejearon, se apartaron de un salto y volvieron a golpear con mas fuerza. Se repitió ese compás de maneras diferentes y cada vez con mas fiereza.

Con su propio escudo, Marco golpeó el del gladiador que se obligó a retroceder como respuesta; aprovechando eso el fénix dirigió la punta de su espada directamente a su cabeza.

Mihawk desvió el golpe con el escudo, su cara recibió un tajo superficial, giró sobre si mismo quedando a un lado de su oponente. Le pilló el punto muerto y si no fuera porque Marco llevaba armadura habría atacado directamente a su costado, pero tuvo que conformarse con el gemelo izquierdo.

El soldado esquivó bien y cambió una amputación de pierna por corte profundo. Rodó sobre la arena mojada, perdiendo su escudo, alejándose de su enemigo y tomando posición para lanzarse de nuevo.

El sonido del hierro sonó al instante.

No se notaba para alguien que estuviera en las gradas, pero el desgarro que tenía en el gemelo el soldado le proporcionaba al gladiador cierta ventaja. Marco fue consciente, retrocedió y con el mismo movimiento de su contrincante logro atravesar con la punta de su espada la pierna derecha de Mihawk.

No perdió tiempo y extrajo el arma para ir directamente a los riñones. Falco desvió con el escudo pero la espada pasó más que rozando, a la vez bajaba su espada hacia el cráneo del fénix.

Se apartaron cayendo de rodillas.. Ambos se miraron jadeando.

Mihawk colocó su mano sobre la herida, milagrosamente no había dado en el hueso, pero le iba a dar serios problemas, más que la herida que tenía su enemigo. Y si el combate no terminaba pronto se desangraría.

Observó a su oponente, ahora su labio era cruzado por una vertical linea de sangre, sostenía la espada con dos manos; la perdida del escudo no había sido una tragedia para él, había sido un punto a favor.

El gladiador se levantó y tiró el escudo dejando al otro perplejo.

-yo también soy más fuerte sosteniendo la espada con dos manos.- dijo respondiendo a cualquier pregunta.

Marco sonrió satisfecho.

Rayo.

Los golpes de espada se sucedieron uno tras otro con gran fuerza y rapidez, golpeando las gotas de lluvia. Las heridas se propagaron por todo el cuerpo y la sangre brotaba. Eso ya no era una batalla para descubrir quien era el más fuerte, sino quien resistía más.

-¡aah!- bramó el halcón dando un mandoble con todas su fuerzas en la armadura del fénix.

Marco escupió sangre; le había abollado la armadura y de seguro le había roto una costilla. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo a merced de su oponente.

Mihawk volvió a alzar la espada con la cabeza de su enemigo como objetivo.

-¡MARCO!

A sus ojos amarillos solo les dio tiempo a una mirada de reojo antes de esquivar la enorme hacha de su otro oponente.

Volvieron a marcarse las distancia.

Mihawk se arrodilló con una pierna, intentando recuperar aire. Estaba agotado.

-_Maldita sea, me había olvidado completamente de ese... no podré con los dos a la vez en este estado. Tengo que arriesgarme para cargármelo de un solo ataque._

-¿estas bien Marco?- le preguntó a su compañero.

-te dije que te mantuvieses alejado.

-ya lo he hecho durante bastante rato y me estoy cansando de ver como te pegan una paliza. Es hora de que me guardes la espalda tu a...

-¡Jozu, cuidado!

Todo sucedió en no más de cinco segundos: Mihawk, rápido como una lanza, corrió directo contra Jozu. No fue de frente, pasó justo por su lado enfrentándose al hacha que le rasgó toda la espalda, y la cabeza sino se hubiese agachado. Otro hombre hubiese caído, pero él siguió, hasta colocarse detrás de su adversario. De un salto se agarró al hombro izquierdo del alto guerrero y le clavó la espada por encima del cogote.

Notó resistencia, pero pronto se vio en el suelo sobre el cuerpo del hombre ya muerto. Escupió sangre y levantó la mirada, aún sujetando el mango de la espada que atravesaba el cráneo de un hombre ya muerto, y se encontró con la de Marco.

El apodado fénix no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su compañero, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Había sucedido tan deprisa... que apenas tuvo tiempo de avisarle. En poco más de un parpadeo su amigo, aquel que tantas batallas había combatido a su lado, había perecido en combate.

"no he venido a luchar, he venido a matar".

Cerrando la boca exhaló aire por la nariz y miró a Mihawk con el ceño fruncido; este otro ya se levantaba recuperando su espada, su mirada era mucho peor que antes del combate, al igual que había hecho con Jozu iba a arriesgarse y aprovechar para matarle de un golpe. Ya era o todo o nada.

El soldado se levantó apoyándose en su espada, con decisión.

-Falco, después de esto no puedo ser clemente.

-yo en ningún momento pensé en serlo contigo.

Con cada golpe venía un rayo. El combate se había vuelto más cruento. Parecía una lucha entre dos dioses que duraría hasta la última de las eternidades. Pero no eran divinidades, eran mortales. Y finalmente cayó uno.

La armadura de Marco hizo un ruido metálico al toparse con la arena. Vomitó sangre. Lo veía todo borroso, en parte por la lluvia en parte porque una de las estocadas del gladiador había acertado en su ojo izquierdo.

El combate terminó y los dos volvieron a la realidad, siendo conscientes de la lluvia, de la arena, del coliseo y del público que vitoreaba con fuerza.

Sabían lo que venía ahora. Cojeando, Mihawk se acercó a Marco y alzó la espada apuntando a su cabeza.

El apodado fénix sonrió.

-no te guardo ningún rencor.-dijo con la voz ronca.

-suerte.

Tomó fuerza y...

-¡ALTOOO!

Todo quedó parado y en silencio; sin la lluvia puede que verdaderamente se hubiese pensado que esa voz paró el tiempo.

Marco levantó como pudo la cabeza para mirar allá donde había nacido esa voz.

-Ge... General.

-¡este hombre!... ¡este hombre a luchado por Roma! ¡ha dado la vida por Roma! ¡condenarlo a él es condenar a Roma! ¡vosotros! ¡pueblo de Roma! ¡ESTE HOMBRE NO SE MERECE LA MUERTE AHORA!

Sonó la lluvia.

-¡vida!

-¡vida!

-¡vida!

La palabra de salvación se fue extendiendo por todo el coliseo, cada vez más grande, cada vez más fuerte. Solo quedaba el voto del emperador.

Doflamingo, sonriente pero con aire cansado, levantó la mano. Fueron unos segundos de gran tensión.

-vida.- dijo a la vez que dirigía le pulga hacia arriba.

Hubo una gran aclamación. Mihawk soltó la espada.

-no deberías llorar. Muchos desean tu suerte todos los días.- le dijo al soldado que tapaba con una mano sus ojos donde por uno de ellos no dejaban de brotar lagrimas.

El recinto se colmó de diferentes sentimientos; aún no se podía ver, pero aquel momento había supuesto un cambio que no pasaría desapercibido en la historia.

Lejos de eso, el esclavo galo se permitió respirar apartando por primera vez su vista de la arena. Creyó que había terminado todo.

-¡Falco ha caído!

Miró de nuevo al instante con el corazón en un puño. Mihawk... Mihawk estaba tumbado en el suelo, no se movía, la herida de su espalda sangraba demasiado.

El emperador vio la palidez del muchacho en su rostro. Sonrió más que complacido.

-llevaos a mi esclavo.- ordenó a los soldados.- apaleadlo si se resiste.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban uno tras otro. No sabía que había sido de Mihawk, la información no llegaba y no sabía hasta que punto era bueno o malo que nadie hablara sobre el gladiador más fuerte de Roma. Por otra parte, si sabía del fénix, con el tiempo se recuperaría pero era muy posible que no volviera a usar un arma; no fue una gran noticia.<p>

Para colmo el emperador ya no le enviaba con los gladiadores ni tampoco le llevaba a los combates. Era cruel hasta en eso.

Cada día se encontraba peor respecto al tema, había perdido el apetito y trabajaba más que cualquier esclavo para no pensar. Parecía que si Mihawk estaba muerto él tenía la intención de seguirlo.

Una noche, recién acostado el sol, vinieron dos soldados a por él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente al coliseo.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y el aire se volvió bastante denso para respirarlo con normalidad.

Con la misma agresividad de siempre los soldados le guiaron a través de las celdas. Nunca el camino se le había hecho tan eterno.

Pararon ante su celda, era la suya sin duda. Con agresividad el legionario abrió la llave, siempre lo hacían con rapidez y ganas de terminar su trabajo, pero a Zoro se le hizo tan lento que le dieron ganas de decirle que le diera las llaves que ya abría él.

Finalmente la puerta permitió el paso y le echaron a la celda de un empujón.

El portazo quedó a su espalda. Miró la estancia. El respirar empezaba a resultarle dificil. No encontró nada, no veía a nadie.

Un dolor punzante le atacaba el pecho y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Lo había pensado, había tanteado la posibilidad... pero chocarse de bruces con la realidad era mucho más duro.

Se sintió completamente solo. No. Peor que eso, se sintió sin él.

-tranquilo.- oyó en un dulce susurro a la vez que lo abrazaban por detrás.- estoy aquí.

Se le cortó la respiración.

-Mi... Mihawk.

-dime.- le besó la mejilla y le miró. El peliverde mantenía la boca y ojos apretados.- ¿que ocurre?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-creí... -se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos.- creí que estabas muerto.

El gladiador quedó unos segundos mirándole para después sonreír.

-te he echado de menos.

Esa noche se unieron en uno solo, como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. Se aferraron al cuerpo del otro haciéndose conscientes a cada instante de que estaban ahí, junto con la persona que amaban.

Se besaron, se acariciaron, se llamaron...

Zoro quedó medio tumbado medio apoyado en la pared. Mihawk que besaba bajo su ombligo sujetándolo por encima de las caderas levantó la mirada para verle; soltando al peliverde se apoyó con sus manos para llegar con sus labios hasta su cuello, donde el peliverde cerró los ojos, después su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios y finalmente su boca. Se fundieron en un beso.

El gladiador se apartó un poco para mirarle.

-Zoro.- el esclavo abrió los ojos.- ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?- formuló con un hilo de preocupación a la vez que la acariciaba la cara.- se que esto para ti...

-no es lo mismo contigo- le besó.- quiero hacerlo.

El mayor sonrió.

-en ese caso tumbate. Estarás más cómodo.

El peliverde obedeció y volvió a ser besado. El moreno pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Cuando se colocó entre sus piernas notó el repentino nerviosismo del joven. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, no sin cierta culpabilidad.

Se adentró en su interior con mucho cuidado, aun así pudo oír un reprimido gemido de dolor de su amante. Empezó muy lento, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Zoro se aferraba a él a la vez que le besaba su cuello, cara y labios.

-te quiero.- susurró el gladiador en su oído.

Bastaron esas palabras, esas dos simples palabras para que olvidara todo. Todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento desapareció y volvió a nacer desde esas dos palabras. Miró a su amado.

-Je t´aime.- y le besó como si fuese la primera vez.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tras más de un mes sin verle, el público volvió a aclamar a Falco.<p>

El emperador también estuvo allí, como un espectador más. Miró a su esclavo, este no apartaba la mirada de la arena; pero Doflamingo pudo darse cuenta de que había algo diferente en él. Había orgullo, voluntad... esperanza.

El emperador apoyó la barbilla en su puño con una resaltante alegría.

-_perfecto._

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Notas:**bien! Estamos llegando al clímax de esta historia, por lo tanto a su final. Espero que disfrutes estos últimos capítulos (o no).

¡muchas gracias por vuestro comentarios!

**Capitulo 9**

Otra vez se encontraba en los aposentos del emperador, atado por las muñecas mientras en el cielo la luna sonreía, como si se burlara de él.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y solo los abría para lanzar todo su odio contra ese hombre que lo tomaba sin piedad, disfrutando, hiriéndole y humillándole de las maneras más impensables.

Era horrible, con forme pasaba el tiempo más desesperado se sentía, teniendo a la vez la sensación de que esa tortura nunca se iba a terminar.

Finalmente quedó completamente rendido en la cama, sudado y con la respiración agitada, dándole la espalda a Doflamingo que sin piedad le agarró del pelo para levantarlo y se sujetó del antebrazo. Le lamió y besó desde el hombro a su oreja, rió entre dientes y después lo tiró al suelo.

-largo. Me he cansado esta noche de ti.- se tumbó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Apenas se podía mover, pero era un pequeño alivio. Por esa noche habían terminado.

-¿sabes? es un lástima que no puedas entenderme.- habló con cierto sadismo viendo como el esclavo se iba.- te contaría que tan maravilloso vas a ser ver a tu amado gladiador devorado por los leones.

En ese momento, por primera vez, deseó que se hubiese alargado su calvario solo por no haber escuchado esas últimas palabras.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo gladiador entró en una de las posadas de Roma, su favorita, yendo directamente a la barra.<p>

-buenas noches Makino ¿Me pones una cerveza y... me lo cargas a mi cuenta?

-Shanks...- le regañó con cariño y paciencia.- con lo que tengo cargado a tu cuenta podría construir otra posada.

-por favor...-le puso cara de pena.- ten compasión de un pobre hombre pobre.

-... esta bien.- suspiró y después sonrió amable.- supongo que ver rogar como un perrito al segundo gladiador más fuerte de Roma es suficiente precio.

-¿eh? ¿Como que el segundo?

-después de todo siempre dicen que Falco es el más fuerte.

-mm... últimamente yo también oigo mucho que le llaman "el mejor gladiador de Roma" ¿pero que se puede esperar? Si se quiere el interés del público no se puede decir "el guerrero más fuerte de toda Roma y uno de los mejores gladiadores", no queda bien.

-entiendo.

-si yo hubiese combatido contra los hombre del General Albus también me llamarían el mejor.

-¿de verdad lo crees así? Yo veo a Falco muy fuerte.

-¡pero Shanks lo es más!- intervino un tercero, este era un chico joven con el pelo azabache y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que ayudaba a la posadera.- él puede darle una paliza cuando quiera ¿verdad que si?

-vaya Luffy.- sonrió mostrando todo los dientes.- muchas gracias pero... ¿no deberías estar acostado ya, como los niños buenos?

-¡yo no soy un niño!

-dajajaja, vale, vale. Pero en cuanto a darle una paliza no creo que sea posible a menos que él me de otra a mi. Los dos estamos muy igualados.

-¡yo sé que tu puedes! Cuando tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado voy a verte. Eres el mejor,- se le iluminaban los ojos.- quiero ser gladiador solo para combatir contra ti.

-¿quieres ser gladiador?- preguntó entre divertido e incrédulo.

-se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja.- intervino la chica poniéndole la cerveza.- últimamente es lo único que dice.

-¡me tratáis como si fuera tonto!- alzó la voz indignado.- y yo lo digo muy en serio.

-mejor vuelvelo a pensar.- le aconsejó el pelirrojo.- yo la verdad ni loco me haría gladiador si no tuviese más remedio. Es una vida dura y sin satisfacciones.

-pero la gente te admira. Eres como un héroe.

-no te engañes. La gente no me admira, solo les gusta que les entretenga; si muriese en la arena aplaudirían exaltados de alegría. No te niego que tal vez alguno con pena. Pero todos por igual acabarían olvidándome con el paso de los días.

-¡yo no te olvidaría!

El pelirrojo le miró con un sonrisa paternal.

-muchas gracias.-hizo un pausa mirando su jarra de cerveza un poco taciturno.- de todas formas, la vida de gladiador no se la deseo a nadie. Es un odiosa rutina de supervivencia constante que al final la acabas llevando sin pena ni gloria.-miró al chico.- ¿te gustaría sentir que tu vida no va más allá de un coliseo? El mundo está lleno de maravillas Luffy. Como las que vieron Ulises o Eneas. Ni tan siquiera el bravo Aquiles se mantuvo como un león encerrado.

El chico le miraba un poco nervioso, no sabía que decir. Shanks dio un trago y volvió a hablar.

-¿por qué no te metes en el ejercito? Seguro que cuando tu hermano vuelva de las tierras bárbara te puede enchufar en un puesto de confianza del General Albus. Incluso puede que conozcas al gran Fénix.

-mm... no. El ejercito es demasiado ejercito.

-dajajaja, en eso si tienes razón, tampoco es vida para un caballo desbocado como tu. Y seguro que sería mejor para Roma que te unieses a los germánicos.

-¡oye!

-dajajaja. Escúchame ¿has visto alguna vez el mar?

-¿que? Pues... no. Nunca he salido de la ciudad.

-cuando tengas la oportunidad ve. Seguro que te enamorarás de él.- le puso una amplia sonrisa.- es un lugar mucho más peligroso que la arena, pero está repleto de aventuras y libertad. Seguro que alguien como tu hace que recuerden su nombre si va al mar.

-Shanks.- le regañó la chica viendo la cara iluminada del chico.

-jeje...- se disculpó con la mirada.- lo siento, supongo que el que está enamorado del mar soy yo.

-pero no le vayas contando esas cosas. Sabes lo impulsivo que es.

-tiene razón.- se aclaró la voz y puso el gesto de un padre autoritario, sin dejar de lado un tono cómico.- Luffy, no vayas al mar, es muy peligroso y no durarías ni una hora con vida.

-ains...- suspiró resignada.- vaya manera de convencerle. Mejor me voy a atender a los clientes.-dijo con un sonrisa.- Luffy, sería conveniente que te fueras ya a dormir. A Dadan no le gustara verte despierto de tan madrugada.

Y mientras que se iba el pelirrojo le guiñó a Luffy que le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-anda, vete ya a dormir. Que a los jóvenes os hace falta.

-si, espero verte pronto.

-sea.

El chico se fue y el quedó con su jarra de cerveza. Luffy Draccus Aureo*, nombre sacado de su padre; nieto del General Garp y hermano menor de Ace Draccus Aureo. Aún sin esa linea de sangre sabía muy bien que Roma era demasiado pequeña para alguien como él; llegaría lejos en cuanto se convirtiera en el hombre que podía llegar a ser. Pero mientras tanto seguía siendo el simpático chico que a veces le hacía pensar que era su hijo.

Miró de reojo a Makino. Ella y el chico verdaderamente le hacían sentir como un padre que llegaba a casa y es recibido por su familia.

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices?- oyó hablar a un hombre a su espalda.

-lo más probable es que sea un rumor inventado.- dijo otra voz.

-escuchadme bien.- habló tajante un tercero.- yo tampoco podía creérmelo cuando lo escuché. Pero es cierto mas mi fuente es de pura confianza.

-pero echar a Falco a los leones...-el corazón de Shanks empezó a latir con fuerza a la vez que su oído se afinaba.- parece una locura de un demente.

-olvidas quien es nuestro emperador.

Hubo unos segundos en que se paró la conversación.

-si se piensa bien tiene sentido. Falco lleva años en la arena, es el más veterano; lucha bien y por ello siempre se tiene la certeza de que va a ganar excepto con Igneo. Su combates hace tiempo que se hacen predecible.

-aun así siento como si Roma llegase al final de sus dias de gloria.

-brindemos por haber vivido tan buenos tiempos.

-brindemos.

Shanks no asistió al brindis, para entonces ya había salido de la posada a la velocidad de un carro de carreras.

-¡entrenador!- aporreaba la puerta con fiereza.- ¡entrenador!

La puerta de madera se abrió mostrando al anciano hombre medio dormido y con el ceño fruncido.

-Shanks ¿que demonios pasa? ¿tienes idea de que hora es?

-¿es verdad que van a echar a Mihawk a los leones?- preguntó sin tapujos y con un deje de ruego porque el otro desmintiera tal ocurrencia.

Pero el entrenador lo miró primero con sorpresa y después apartó la vista, abatido.

-entra. Aquí no es buen sitio para hablar.

El pelirrojo pasó al interior de la casa y ambos subieron al segundo piso donde desde una balconada podía verse el coliseo.

-me sorprende que te hayas enterado. Mi trato con el Emperador se hizo con suma discreción, aunque claro, tampoco es un secreto de Estado. Seguramente él mismo ha sido quien ha ido divulgándolo.

-entonces es verdad. Ha vendido a Mihawk ¿que le ha prometido el Emperador a cambio de una humillante muerte?

-no te consiento que me acuses de esa manera. He tenido mis propios motivos para aceptar.

Shanks le miró con furia y seguido lanzó con despreció una bolsa a los pies del entrenador, la cual se abrió dejando relucir brillantes monedas de oro.

Rayleigh se quedó perplejo.

-¿de donde has sacado todo ese dinero?

-los ahorros de toda mi vida, guardada cada moneda inquisitivamente desde el día en que me convertí en gladiador. Con ellos te compro la libertad de Mihawk.

El anciano quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir; ese dinero era mucho más preciado que cualquier otro. No era como aquel que era utilizado día a día para sobrevivir, no era ese dinero utilizado para comprar comida, ropa o medicamentos. El dinero que el pelirrojo estaba poniendo a sus pies era uno que aun muriéndose de hambre no lo hubiese utilizado. Y no era por avaricia mas en los ojos de Shanks siempre se podía vislumbrar el inmenso mar y su anhelado deseo de volver a él.

-¿son suficientes motivos para ti?- preguntó con mordacidad.

El entrenador le miró por un momento con gesto serio, casi impasivo.

-guarda tu dinero.-dijo tranquilo mirando hacía el coliseo.- Por Falco no hay nada que puedas hacer.

El anciano no vio la impotencia marcada en el rostro del gladiador, ni como bajó la cabeza resignado, ni como volvió a alzarla con una decisión en mente. Pero si escuchó como se agachó para recoger su dinero y sus pasos al dirigirse hacia la puerta. Eso fueron unos terribles segundos antes de que tomara un resolución.

-Shanks.- le llamó parando su ida, observó como como giraba la cabeza por encima del hombro para mirarle de reojo. Se acercó a él.- dame la bolsa.

Tras un par de segundos entre la sorpresa y desconfianza obedeció. El entrenador tomó de la bolsa una única moneda de oro.

-con esto su libertad queda comprada.- dijo devolviéndole la bolsa.- así podre pagar a Caronte.

* * *

><p>La siguiente parada que hizo el pelirrojo fue el mismo circo romano, donde puso al corriente a su amigo.<p>

-entiendo...- fue todo lo que pudo decir quedando pensativo.

-mañana por la noche saldrás de la ciudad, el entrenador Argento lo preparará todo para que puedas salir de incógnito en un carro y después...

-basta.- le cortó.- déjalo, o mejor, dejadlo los dos.

-¿qué?

-No merece la pena. Los dos os estáis enfrentando al mismísimo emperador, acabaréis muertos y no cambiaréis nada.

-eso tu no lo sabes. Piénsalo, es lo que has deseado desde joven. Tu libertad Mihawk ¿de verdad crees que no merece la pena intentarlo?

Le apartó la mirada.

-no. Ya no Shanks. No podría...-suspiró.- no puedo vivir libre pensando que dejo a Zoro aquí, bajo su sombra. Si lo tengo que abandonarle de alguna manera prefiero que sea muriéndome.

El pelirrojo le miró incrédulo a la par que aterrado por lo que iba a acontecer en apenas tres días. Entonces volvió a pensar.

-Mihawk... si el va contigo... ¿aceptarías tu libertad?

El prisionero le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿que demonios estás pensando?

-solo respóndeme ¿Aceptarías?

-si, pero...

-entonces hablaré con el.-dijo recobrando su optimismo.

-será inútil.- contestó mostrando una clara alteración.- entiende nuestro idioma pero se niega a hablarlo a menos que sea conmigo. Por mucho que le hables hará caso omiso.

-lo intentaré.-empezaba a marcharse.- y no te preocupes que lo lograré.

-Shanks, espera maldita sea ¡Shanks!

* * *

><p>Cambió su capa a un mendigo por una raída y vieja; olía a rayos, pero ello era una ventaja; manchó su cara con la suciedad del suelo y salió corriendo con la intención de llegar a palacio antes que lo hiciera el mismo sol.<p>

Cuando saltó los muros de su destino el cielo empezó a clarear. Se hundió lo más posible en su capucha y con sigilo fue adentrándose en la guarida del lobo.

El absoluto silencio le ayudó a evitar a los guardias.

-_bien... ¿donde puede estar el pequeño peliverde?_-un dulce olor le vino a la nariz, se permitió una sonrisa.-_ ¿tal vez en la cocina haciendo el desayuno?_

De no ser porque intentaba no ser visto habría dicho que fue fácil llegar pero finalmente a sus ojos apareció la parte trasera de la cocina que daba al exterior.

Fue hasta la pequeña puerta de madera, rezando porque no apareciera ningún guardia en ese momento, y llamó. En poco apareció un hombre que al verle puso cierta cara que Shanks no sabía si era por verle o por olerle.

-que demonios...

-por favor buen hombre, ayude a un pobre mendigo.- dijo con la voz ronca y asfixiada mostrándole una de sus valiosas monedas de oro. Bastó para callar al hombre a punto de pegarle un vocinazo y acaparar toda su atención.- tráigame al esclavo de pelo verde,-susurró en su voz normal.- de manera sutil, y cuando lo haga olvídese de que lo ha hecho y de mi. Si lo hace le daré otras cuatro como esta.

En esos tiempos poco se podía fiar uno de la palabra de un hombre, pero nunca de la palabra del dinero.

Shanks solo le dio un escueto mensaje a Zoro: "tu y Mihawk saldréis de la cuidad la víspera de los juegos".

No hubo tiempo a más puesto que enseguida llegaron los legionarios, los cuales fueron muy amables de decirle al gladiador de incógnito cual era su lugar, y no debían verles juntos. Pero las palabras fueron suficientes para prepararles.

Cierto fue que no se lo creyó a priori, sin embargo era a lo único que podía aferrarse. Ya era o todo o nada. Juntos o muertos.

* * *

><p>Zoro entró como siempre a trompicones en la celda. Miró a Mihawk, sentado a la orilla de la cama con los codos en las rodillas y los dedos enlazados.<p>

-¿estas preparado?

El joven asintió.

-¿que tengo que hacer?

-algo tan estúpido que solo puede venir de Shanks. Aun así creo que puede funcionar.

Esperaron un rato, a que todo se calmara. Entonces, un legionario medio dormido, único centinela en ese pasillo, empezó ha escuchar un fuerte tos.

-¡legionario!- se oyó la voz del gladiador.-¡legionario!

-¿¡que demonios quieres Falco!

-es el esclavo. Se está asfixiando.

-¿y a mi que me cuentas? No se está asfixiando por el culo ¿no?

-bueno, creí que le interesaba ya que es el esclavo del Emperador.

El legionario abrió lo ojos de pánico. Tomó las llaves de su cintura y fue a la celda.

-le voy a quitar la tos de una patada.- murmuraba abriendo lo puerta.

Entró agitadamente, esperando encontrar el chico asfixiándose. Sin embargo solo vio al gladiador, y después... después tuvo que esperar a que alguien le diera una moneda para pagar a Caronte.

-ha funcionado.- decía sin creerlo el peliverde que había ido por detrás para taparle la boca con un pañuelo y ahora veía el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo de la celda.- que demonios lleva este pañuelo.

-veneno, no se te ocurra olerlo. Y guardalo por si acaso. Pero antes que nada quítale la ropa y visteté.

-si.

* * *

><p>Shanks volvía a estar en ese bar, con el rostro serio puesto en su jarra.<p>

-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó el chico, pero el no contestó. En ese momento sabía que pasaban demasiadas cosas.

-_Alea jacta est.*_

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:**

-Draccus: dragón.

-aureo: Oro.

No creo que haya que explicar mucho por que le he puesto esos nombres. Dragón por su papi y Oro por Gold Roger xD puse los dos porque despues de todo Ace y el son hermanos y... y no se como se dice mono en latín xDUu

-Alea jacta est: esto es una frase en latín que la he escuchado varias veces, así que me extrañaría que la mayoría no la supieseis, pero la digo xD significa "la suerte está echada".

Quedan pocos capítulos para el final, así que si no me da por otra cosa seguiré escribiendo esto hasta terminarlo. Que todo depende en esta vida pero... si el ultimo no es el siguiente será el otro.

¡nos vemos!


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo 10**

-¿estas preparado?- preguntó el gladiador vigilando el exterior de la celda.

-si.- dijo tras colocarse el casco de legionario.- ¿que hacemos con este?

-dejémoslo en la cama. Puede que eso nos dé algo de tiempo.

El siguiente paso fue atar las manos de Mihawk a la espalda, lo suficiente para que diera el pego de que iba como preso pero no demasiado, para que en un momento crítico se pudiese deshacer de ellas fácilmente.

-si nos encontramos con alguien cuida tu acento.

-si.- los "lo intentaré" no estaban permitidos.

-en ese caso... vamos a ello.

Salieron de la celda y caminaron por el pasillo. Lo principal era salir de ahí, donde no tenían ninguna oportunidad y podían ser acorralados fácilmente. Después se valdrían de ingenio y rapidez de piernas.

Con el corazón en un puño anduvieron por los oscuros pasillos, cortándose sus respiraciones cada vez que oían pasos que no eran los suyos.

No se cruzaron con nadie hasta que vieron la salida ante sus ojos.

-¡eh, tu!- oyeron una voz por detrás, claramente de un legionario, que les puso aún más en tensión si cabía la posibilidad.- ¿se puede saber que haces?

El legionario adelantó sus pasos hasta la altura de Zoro, que se fijó que en una mano llevaba una tinaja, seguramente con vino; ojalá ya le hubiese dado lo suficiente a la bebida para que pudiese engañarle.

El peliverde bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro, y habló lo más romano que pudo.

-ordenes del Emperador. Quiere ver a Falco esta noche.

-¿eh?- claramente si había bebido más que un poco. Pasó tontamente su mirada del que creía que era de un rango inferior a él al gladiador y viceversa.- vaya...- se rascó la cabeza por debajo del casco.- el Emperador es cada día más truculento. No solo lo va a matar mañana si no que su última noche quiere pasarla con él. -suspiró.- ¿a donde vamos a llegar?- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contrario a ellos.

Todavía no empezaron a relajarse cuando el legionario habló de nuevo.

-¡eh!- le llamó a Zoro haciendo que tuviese un sobresalto que contuvo bastante bien.- ¿tu eres nuevo?

-si.- no le miró.

-mm...estaba pensando... abajo del todo estamos bebiendo. Únete a nosotros cuando termines ¿vale?

-vale.

-sea.

-sea.

Se fue y ambos suspiraron.

-vamos.- susurró firme el gladiador.

-si.

Rebasaron la distancia hasta la puerta y se escondieron tras el marco para observar el exterior. Había dos carros y un legionario en cada uno, por lo demás ni un alma.

-dame la espada.- se quitó el gladiador las cuerdas.- no tenemos tiempo para convencer a estos.

Uno de los legionarios miraba medio dormido el cielo nocturno, escuchó unos pasos acelerados y se volvió; gestó que aprovechó Mihawk para clavarle la espada en la garganta.

Sin poder gritar, el gladiador cayó del carro empezando a desangrarse.

-¡rápido Zoro!

El peliverde, tirando su casco, entró en el carro, sin que al superviviente le diera tiempo a reaccionar, y el gladiador agitó fuerte las riendas ordenándoles a los caballos que salieran despedidos.

Respiraron el primer viento de libertad, fue como si el tiempo se ralentizara para poder asimilarlo lentamente y volver a ser conscientes de que un fallo significaba la muerte; y así volvieron a su carrera de caballos personal.

-¡ahora, salta!

A la orden del mayor saltaron del carro hacia atrás. Ignorando el golpe se levantaron de sopetón y se adentraron en un callejón.

-¡derecha!

Entraron en otra calle que en poco tiempo vieron que se cortaba en un escalón con más de un metro de altura.

-¡salta!

Fue brusco pero cayeron bien. Se dieron la vuelta yendo directos para la pared del escalón donde se encontraba un portal que daba a las alcantarillas y cuyos barrotes les impedían el paso.

-¿y ahora que?- preguntó el peliverde sin aliento.

-tercera barra empezando por la derecha.- murmuró recordando las palabras de Shanks. Agarró el barrote con las dos manos y lo desencajó, permitiendo así que pudiese pasar una persona.- vamos.

Zoro pasó entre los barrotes y saltó un ultimo escalón notando como el agua le llegaba por media tibia. Mihawk le imitó y colocó el barrote en su sitio.

-no nos sigue nadie.-dijo casi preguntando el galo.

-tal vez no estaban preparados para algo así o están asustados, pero mejor alejarnos cuanto antes.

Mihawk hizo de guía, recordando todo lo que le dijo el pelirrojo al mínimo detalle. El lugar que debían de encontrar estaba muy escondido para que nadie más llegara, y más de una vez pensó que podían haberse perdido al no recodar exactamente todas las indicaciones, pero al rato de ir andando vieron una luz.

Por precaución, el gladiador, le dijo al joven que esperara mientras el investigaba. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina y sintió alivio. Era una antorcha, la antorcha que Shanks le prometió, colocada en un hueco entre dos ladrillos y sujetando una bolsa de tela.

Ambos se acercaron; Zoro tomó la antorcha mientas que Mihawk registraba el contenido de la bolsa.

Había dos capas de viaje, un mapa de las alcantarillas, repuestos de antorchas y comida para una semana. Pero además había una bolsa de dinero que el moreno quedó mirando con agradecimiento y aun más con culpa.

-tienes un buen amigo.- afirmó el galo.

-lo sé.- dijo en un suspiró.- dame la antorcha, necesito la luz para ver el mapa.

-¿a donde vamos?

-a una zona donde podamos descansar. Viene señalada en el mapa, según me dijo es una parte seca. Después tendremos que caminar durante dos días, entonces encontraremos una salida que nos lleve de nuevo al exterior.

-¿cómo... como puede saber tu amigo todo eso?

-la mayoría de la vida de Shanks sigue siendo una incógnita para mi.

* * *

><p>Shanks seguía en el bar, bastante incómodo y, aunque no se le había subido, ya iba por su cuarta jarra de cerveza.<p>

-_no debería preocuparme tanto. Ya no. Eso es, ya no debo preocuparme, si estuviesen muertos se hubiese corrido la voz en toda Roma hace bastante rato. Seguramente ya estarán por las alcantarillas..._

La alcantarilla no era una buena idea. Las había recorrido una y otra vez de pequeño, y tenía memorizado los caminos a fuego en su cabeza. Sin embargo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no bajaba por ellas.

Cierto era que se había vuelto a adentrar para las provisiones de su amigo y su compañero, pero la salida que estaba a dos días de camino le era físicamente imposible llegar y volver para propiciarlo todo. Tuvo que arriesgarse.

-_si esta cerrada se quedaran vagando por las alcantarillas._

Pero aquella salida no era el principal problema.

-¡por el gran Jupiter!-entró un nuevo cliente.- ¡la que está cayendo! ¡no he visto llover tanto en mi vida! Ya decía yo que esas nubes grises de esta tarde no me hacían gracia.

Se puso en tensión nada más oír la palabra "llover" y el saber la fuerza de la lluvia no ayudó.

-_mierda._

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban un rato andando, sin hablar.<p>

Zoro había dejado la coraza de legionario en el camino, era algo valioso, pero en su situación no era más que una complicación y un molesto peso, a cambio llevaba la bolsa de viaje. Caminaba siguiendo al otro, pero en ese momento miraba el agua del suelo que había creado en él cierta preocupación.

-Mihawk.

-¿que ocurre?

-es el agua, me llega por las rodillas.

-¿que quieres decir?

-que antes me llegaba por debajo.

El moreno se paró, mirando sobresaltado al peliverde que le observaba preocupado.

-no es la primera vez que las alcantarillas se llenan por lluvia.-siguió el peliverde.- lo escuché en palacio.

El gladiador desvió la mirada, pensativo. Suspiró por la nariz.

-sigamos nuestro camino,-se volvió para continuar andando.- puede que en la zona de descanso estemos a salvo.

Pudo parecer una decisión, pero era la única opción que les quedaba.

Sus pasos se adelantaban a le vez que, poco a poco, el agua iba subiendo. Pero como si la desgracia no fuese suficiente, cuando estaban sumergidos de cintura para abajo percibieron en otro detalle.

-está subiendo más deprisa.

-Mihawk ¿oyes eso?

Si lo oyó, era atronador y podía sentirlo en el agua y en el suelo.

-¡suelta la espada y corre!

Todo vino a velocidad vertiginosa. Intentaron huir, pero el agua les dificultaba y la fuerte ola acabó pillándoles. La antorcha se apagó, sus cuerpos fueron golpeados y el aire abandonó la alcantarilla.

Desesperado, Mihawk buscó a Zoro, aferró su mano la cual no tenía fuerza, el peliverde había quedado inconsciente.

-¡_maldita sea! ¿Después de todo vamos a morir aquí?_

Entonces lo vio. Era leve, pero en el techo de la bóveda había un cavidad por la que se colaba un resquicio de luz. No sabía si era punto de mira de los dioses, pero desde luego esa suerte venía de alguna divinidad.

Abrazó a Zoro con una mano y la otra la dejó libre, justo para agarrarse al ladrillo de su salvación. Con todas sus fuerzas, dio una increíble patada.

* * *

><p>La noche de madrugada avanzaba en la silenciosa y lujosa casa. Su ama y señora dormía plácidamente, al igual que su compañero, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche.<p>

Aprovechando que lo presentes estaban acostados y que su señor no había vuelto, salió al patio. La lluvia mojaba su largo pelo naranja y su toga larga naranja claro. Sonrió y miró al cielo cerrando los ojos.

Lluvia que venía de fuera, del cielo y no de Roma. Lluvia que era libre y decidía donde caer. La envidiaba.

Saltó sorprendida y asustada al oír un fuerte golpe. Buscó la causa en todos lados pero no vio nada. Lo oyó de nuevo sobresaltándose otra vez, descubriendo que venía de la piscina, vacía puesto que tenía una cavidad en una baldosa por donde se escapaba el agua.

Pero en ese momento, el agua salía y la baldosa subía como si estuviesen arremetiendo con ella.

La esclava se puso pálida de puro terror, y bastó otro golpe para que saliera corriendo.

-¡Sanji!

-¿¡que pasa pelirroja mía!- entró servil el otro esclavo. Un chico rubio con el pelo corto, tapándole el ojo izquierdo y una ceja rizada que vestía con una túnica celeste corta.

-¡en la piscina!- hablaba asustada tirando de su mano.- ¡hay algo...!

-¡no temas!- adelantó sus paso envalentonado.- ¡yo te...! ¡ostia!- exclamó eso último sobresaltándose igual que la otra por otro golpe.

Pero ese último fue muy fuerte, tanto que la baldosa se salió de su sitio y se hizo añicos.

Con un grito de la pelirroja que se agarró aterrada al rubio salió el gladiador y el galo, este ultimó expulsando agua y tosiendo.

-¿estás bien?

-cof, cof... si, cof.

Mihawk miró a su frente, encontrando a las pareja que les miraban incrédulos.

-¿¡quien mierda sois!- se adelantó el rubio.

El gladiador miró a la esclava. Ambos se reconocieron.

-Nami, ve a llamar a la señora.

-¡espera!- pidió el moreno.- necesitamos ayuda.

-como todo el mundo necesita ayuda en Roma.

Mihawk dejó caer sobre el suelo de la piscina la bolsa de dinero, mostrando así su contenido, dejándoles los ojos como platos.

-¿pero que...?- murmuró el peliverde horrorizado.

-es vuestro si nos ayudáis.

-¡ja! Te crees que porque soy esclavo me puedes compra con dinero. No pienso permitir que unos indeseables como vosotros entre en la domus* y maten a mi querida ama y señora.

-de acuerdo.-respondió la chica.

-¿¡que! ¿pero Nami...?

-mira ese dinero Sanji.- razonó mirándole a los ojos.- con el podemos comprar nuestra libertar y volver a Corinto.

-pe... pero ellos pueden matarnos y robárnoslo después.

-no lo harán.- volvió a mirarles.- el es Falco, el gladiador más fuerte de Roma, lo conocí aquella noche.- no parecía que fuera un recuerdo bueno para el rubio, pero ella no lo vio y prosiguió.- según sé, lo iban a matar mañana.

Nami adelantó sus pasos lentamente quedando en el borde de la piscina.

-os esconderemos a cambio de vuestro dinero. Pero nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino. Os las tendréis que apañar solo.

-hecho.

La chica iba a adentrarse para recoger el dinero, pero justo iba a hacer el gesto cuando apareció otro personaje en escena.

-¿que ocurre?

-¡ama Robin!- se volvió el rubio entre contento y nervioso.- pues nosotros... ellos...

La mujer, con una toga larga morada que le cubría los brazos y una palla del mismo color que pasaba por su pelo, vio con sus propios ojos una mejor explicación que cualquiera que le hubiese dado su esclavo. Pero no por ello no dejó de sorprenderse, sobre todo, al ver al chico del pelo verde.

Anduvo elegante y firme hasta ellos, tranquila como si no tuviese puestas todas las miradas en su persona, y a la vez un poco ansiosa. Entró en la piscina e inclinándose tomó suavemente la barbilla del galo.

-tu eres el esclavo del emperador.

**Continuara...**

**Nota:**

Domu- casa romana de familias de alta cuna.


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo 11**

Tras afirmar la procedencia próxima del galo peliverde, sin perder la calma, la mujer había ordenado a sus dos jóvenes esclavos ayudar a asearse a los dos hombres a los que había llamado "invitados".

Ninguno entendió las acciones de la mujer, pero estaba claro que no lo hacía sin nada a cambio. Con esa promesa de algún tipo de trato, aceptaron su ayuda.

Sanji ayudó a Mihawk a lavarse y Nami a Zoro.

-¿como puedes tener tantas heridas?- le preguntó la chica, cosa que llamó la atención del gladiador.

-¿que pasa con ellas?

-cuesta creer que un esclavo del Emperador esté tan magullado. Si yo fuera la esclava amante del Emperador ya sería dueña de toda Roma.

-ya- pronunció con burla y un risa seca.

-¿te estás riendo de mi? -empezó a cabrearse.- lo que digo no es un tontería. Cualquiera con medio cerebro sabe que un esclavo si sabe jugar sus cartas puede tener un gran puesto y una buena vida. Tu tienes la mejor ¿y no la aprovechas? ¿eres tonto o algo así?

-tengo dignidad.

La chica cogió una rabieta y le echó el cubo de agua fría de golpe.

-¡ah!- se quejó él.

-ahora te terminas de lavar con tu dignidad.

Y dicho esto, tiró el cubo de mala gana y se fue con la cabeza alta.

-eso te pasa por no tratarla con respeto.- le reprochó el rubio.- y yo porque el ama Robin os considera invitados que si no ya te habría dado una patada.

-lo que tu digas ¿donde está mi ropa?

-ahí la tienes.- señaló una silla con dos prendas de ropa blanca doblada una encima de otra.

Zoro fue hasta ella para vestirse; en eso, fue observado por el moreno. Era la primera vez que veía al peliverde desnudo y con buena luz. Hubiese sido un bonita imagen, pero a la luz, tal y como ya había observado la chica, podían verse mejor todas sus heridas, de distinto tipo y en algunos sitios que prefirió evitar mirar antes de que la culpa y la rabia lo matase.

Demasiado, Zoro había callado y aguantado demasiado. Y él no había podido hacer nada.

Ya vestidos, la morena había vuelto a aparecer.

-Sanji, puedes retirarte.

-si mi señora.

El rubio se fue quedando solo ellos tres. La mujer habló con calma.

-en principio os diré que tras estas puertas no tenéis que temer, nadie va a delataros.

-¿no va a preguntarnos nada?

-no creo que haga falta. Tu eres Falco, el gran gladiador al que mañana iban a echar a los leones y él, el joven galo esclavo del Emperador. Tras vuestro encuentros en las celdas decidisteis escapar y acabasteis bajo las alcantarilla.

-¿como sabe que él y yo...? ¿lo de las celdas...?

La morena simplemente sonrió con misterio.

-Has sido punto de interés del Emperador durante muchos años. Y mucho más en estos últimos meses, cuando él pisó Roma.- miró a Zoro. - a su vez, el Emperador ha sido punto de interés y centro de investigación de muchos. Empezando por mi. Por eso, aunque no por orden mía, mi esclava fue a verte a las celdas.-hizo una pausa.- Que precisamente vosotros dos hayáis llegado por vuestro propio pie al fuego de mi hogar es realmente cosa de dioses.

-no la comprendo.

-cuando llegue mi marido lo comprenderéis todo.

Como si lo hubiese llamado, el conyugue de la mujer hizo acto de presencia a su espalda, tras la puerta.

Mihawk lo reconoció al instante gracias a su forma de llevar el pelo negro completamente hacia atrás y la cicatriz que le surcaba la cara de izquierda a derecha por debajo de los ojos.

Cocodrilo Harpago*. Lo conocía perfectamente, mas aquel hombre con título de general bajó a las arenas a demostrar su valía como pocos de su clase solían hacer. Recordaba perfectamente que su combate no fue solo una victoria, fue una masacre.

Por su parte, el general Harpago también los reconoció, a ambos, sin apenas intentar evitar su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción soberbia y ambiciosa.

* * *

><p>-así que esa es vuestra historia.- dijo finalmente el de la cicatriz después de que el galo y el gladiador terminaran de explicarse.<p>

Se encontraban en la cocina, acompañados por la mujer y servidos por manjares que había preparado el esclavo antes de irse, los cuales los invitados no hicieron ningún feo puesto que no era algo a los que estaban acostumbrados.

-si hubiésemos sabido que hablabas latín.-prosiguió Harpago.- las cosas hubiesen resultado muy distintas. Sin embargo no voy a negar la suerte de los acontecimientos. Los dioses están de nuestra parte.

-nosotros le hemos contando nuestra historia.-habló el gladiador.- pero usted, General, aún no no ha explicado nada. Y es obvio que quiere algo de nosotros.

Todavía sin contestar el hombre sonrió.

-quiero derrocar al Emperador.-dejó unos segundos para que los otros dos asimilaran la sorpresa.- Hace muchos años que empecé a formar un ejercito y reunir aliados y espías, todo con ese motivo. Sin embargo, no he alcanzado la fuerza ofensiva o la información necesaria para matarle. A pesar de todo es un hombre inteligente, astuto y protegido de manera infranqueable, con solo su voz tiene a Roma bajo sus pies, como si fuese por derecho propio.

Rió entre dientes.

-al menos eso era hasta hace unos días.

-¿que quiere decir?

-tu debes ser el que mejor te has dado cuenta Falco. Las cosas han cambiado en Roma. Cambiaron en el mismo momento en que terminó tu combate con Fénix. El Emperador se vio obligado a dar piedad por la voz del pueblo; la primera vez en su vida que vio que las represarías serían graves si no anteponía el pueblo a él. El primer síntoma de debilidad que muestra en toda su existencia. Por su parte el pueblo también se transforma, más de uno se dio cuenta de su poder, el poder de cambiar las cosas y la vida de una persona.

-no debería poner sus esperanzas en eso. Con los días el pueblo olvidara su "poder" o el mismo Emperador se hará cargo de ello. Sigue siendo una persona poderosa y protegida.

-no del todo. Ese día cruzó más de una linea que no debía. Ahora el General Albus está de nuestro lado. Siempre se había mantenido al margen. A pesar de ser un conquistador reniega del derramamiento de sangre y defendía que asesinar a un emperador y cambiarlo por otro no era la solución. Pero la muerte de uno de sus subordinado en la arena le hizo entrar en razón. Roma necesita un cambio. Con su apoyo esperamos contar con la fuerza del General Garp y su nieto, que ahora luchan en tierras bárbaras; mientras él prepara aquí a su propio ejercito con Fénix al mando en la oscuridad.

-¿Fénix?- preguntó el peliverde.- pero... ¿oí que era imposible que volviera a coger un arma?

-Roma es una red de información,-habló esa vez Robin, con su misteriosa sonrisa.- pero si sabes utilizarla la verdad y la mentira estarán en tu mano. De todas formas alguien que haya combatido con él sabe que hace falta algo más que quitarle un ojo para alejarlo del camino de la espada.- miró a Mihawk.- por cierto, creo que debes saberlo. No eres centro de sus rencores, más bien lo es aquel del que hablamos.

-entiendo lo que nos contáis. Pero aún no comprendo que papel representamos nosotros en vuestro teatro.

-más que tu es él el que tiene un papel importante.- miró el de la cicatriz al galo.- el esclavo amante del Emperador. Quisimos contactar contigo, pero te tenía bien guardado, aparte de que como dije antes no teníamos conciencia de que supieses nuestro idioma. Gracias a ti será muy fácil llegar al Emperador.

-un momento.- intervino el gladiador.- sabes perfectamente nuestra situación, no hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas solo para volver bajo su sombra.

-ja... Falco, hasta que Doflamingo no muera el siempre estaréis bajo su sombra. Tu has conseguido tu libertad, pero con solo una orden sus hombres irán a por ti, por no hablar de él, sigue siendo un esclavo, y no solo aquí sino en todo el Imperio.

-volver ahora solo significaría su muerte. No se serviría de nada.

-no he dicho eso.- miró directamente a los ojos del peliverde.- tu y yo hablaremos detenidamente, a solas puesto que no quiero que nadie intervenga en esta información. Me contarás todo lo que sepas del Emperador. A cambio, yo me encargaré de que los dos salgáis sin problemas de la ciudad a la salida del sol.

-de acuerdo.- contestó al instante.

Mihawk no se quedó tranquilo pensando en Zoro solo con otro hombre, además no entendía porque esa reunión confidencial respecto a las circunstancias.

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que Harpago no era el Emperador, que no había guardias que le protegieran y amenazaran y golpearan al peliverde en todo momento. Pero la imagen de las heridas del galo le habían dejado trastocado y cuando Robin le llevó a la habitación de invitados mientras Zoro se quedaba con el General solo podía dar vueltas en la cama a la vez que la vela se consumía.

Finalmente, con la luz de otra vela, el joven galo entró en la habitación con cautela.

-¿todavía estas despierto?

-si.- contestó sentándose en la orilla de la cama. -¿como ha ido?

-bien.- sonrió cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama donde en una mesita de noche puso su vela acompañando a la del gladiador.- mañana por la mañana estaremos fuera de las murallas de Roma.- se sentó a su lado.- con provisiones y equipo de viaje.

-¿te ha.. pedido algo más?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-no.-respondió extrañado de que no estuviese claro.-¿estabas preocupado por eso?

El mayor le acarició la cara, tenía el pómulo un poco colorado, y se imaginó a ese malnacido abofeteándole.

-no quiero que nadie más te fuerce

Zoro acercó su rostro al de él y juntó sus labios. Tras separarse, solo un poco, dijo:

-ya no soy esclavo de nadie.

El gladiador puso su mano en la nuca del otro y lo atrajo para volver a besarle. A la vez que el beso se iba profundizando iban acostándose en la cama. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban ya sin sus ropas.

Mihawk paró el beso y observó la comisura de los labios del peliverde donde tenía una herida, como un mordisco. Intentó apartar eso de su cabeza y con la yema de los dedos acarició su cuello, pero ahí no solo encontró marcas de una boca, si no también de unas manos.

Vio clara la imagen del Emperador agarrándole fuerte del cuello, con una sola mano, clavándole las uñas.

Encontró muchas más heridas conforme lo iba amando, teniendo pesadillas despierto con las torturas que el joven galo había sufrido. Al final tomó una resolución.

-voy a apagar las velas.

* * *

><p>Zoro se despertó tranquilamente, tomando su tiempo en desperezarse. Pero al poco se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama.<p>

La luz del sol aún no se colaba por la ventana, por lo que encendió una vela y tras vestirse salió con ella en mano.

Llegó al patio, descubriendo que había parado de llover y que lucía un bonito cielo estrellado.

Allí, dándole la espalda, se encontraba Mihawk. Dejó la vela en el suelo de piedra y se acercó a él.

-¿estas bien?

El mayor volteó la cabeza y mirando al frente de nuevo a la vez que él se ponía a su lado contestó.

-si. Solo que no podía dormir ¿y tu?

-estoy bien. Me desperté y vi que no estabas.

-ah...-suspiró.

Durante unos segundos caminó el silencio y Mihawk se debatía en como debía utilizar sus palabras.

-Zoro...- tomó fuerzas.- he decidido que me voy a quedar aquí.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿¡que!- pronunció con un deje de angustia.- ¿como que te vas a quedar aquí?

-me voy a unir a la empresa de Harpago.

El peliverde no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Mihawk, hemos... hemos pasado por mucho hasta ahora. Lo que sea que tienes pensado no creo que merezca la pena. Sobre todo tu que has vivido encerrado mucho más años que yo.

El moreno lo miro algo perplejo ¿había oído bien? ¿todo lo que había sufrido él no lo veía comparable a su vida de gladiador?

-Zoro, quiero acabar con Doflamingo con mis propias manos.- quería ser él el que le liberara.

-entonces yo también me quedaré.

-no. tu debes irte.

-olvidas que yo también soy un guerrero.

-aún eres demasiado joven, no estás preparado. Es mejor que abandones Roma cuanto antes.

El peliverde la apartó la mirada frustrado, dolido. Se iba a separar de él. Rió secamente.

-siento como si... como si en esa celda yo fuera lo único que tenías pero... ahora es diferente ¿no?

-tu eres lo único que tengo fuera o dentro de esa celda.

-¿durante cuanto tiempo?

El mayor le tomó de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra la mandíbula. Le besó apasionadamente, de manera que el otro, a pesar de su enfado, no pudo evitar corresponder.

Separó su boca del joven con delicadeza, y pronunció al oído, muy bajo una palabras que recordaría mucho tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

><p>El sol iba saliendo poco a poco, clareando el cielo.<p>

-alto ahí.- paró uno de los dos legionarios que vigilaban las puertas de Roma un carro llevado por una burra y guiada por un chico rubio, acompañado por una joven pelirroja.- ¿quienes sois?

-dos recién convertidos en libertos.- dijo feliz el rubio.- volvemos a Corinto para casarnos.

-no vayas contando nuestra vida a todo el mundo.- reprochó la chica.

-ellos me han preguntado.

-¿y que lleváis en el carro?

-provisiones.-contestó ella.- supongo que es consciente de que nos espera un viaje largo.

-ya... - el legionario pasó detrás del carro e investigó. A esas horas de la mañana todos los oficiales habían sido avisados de la huida de Falco y el esclavo del Emperador, a los que esperaban encontrar antes de este último se despertara. Pero por mucho que buscó en el carro no encontró nada.- esta bien, iros.

Y así salieron de la épica ciudad viajando un poco más hasta un cruce con varias direcciones cada una con una señal diferente.

-creo que ya podemos sacarlo de ahí.

-si, mi querida futura esposita.- decía yendo a la parte de atrás del carro.

-vuelve a llamarme así y te casas con la burra.

Sanji abrió el doble fondo del carro, frunciendo el ceño al instante.

-¡despierta inútil!-golpeó en la cabeza al dormido peliverde.

-¡ah! ¿y a ti que te pasa?

-¿como demonios puedes dormirte ahí?

-no había muchas cosas que elegir para hacer ¿sabes?- bajó del carro con su bolsa y capa de viaje puesta y el rubio cerró de nuevo el doble fondo.

-bueno, nosotros no vamos. -volvió a sentarse en el asiento del cochero.

-esta bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

-de nada.- respondió Nami.- oye ¿porque no te vienes con nosotros? -el rubio hizo un mueca.- no tienes donde ir ¿no?

-gracias, pero... creo que necesito caminar solo durante un tiempo.

-como quieras. Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estamos.

-si.

-sea.- dijeron los dos a la vez que Sanji agitaba la riendas dirección Grecia.

-sea.- les despidió.

En poco dejó de oír el carro, siendo consciente de que se había quedado solo. Respiró la paz del bosque, oyendo algún que otro cantar de pájaros.

Observó las señales, solo dos le llamaron la atención: una podía leerse "Roma" y en otra "en todas direcciones". Miró dubitativo la primera.

o0FlashBack0o

-in saecula saeculorum.- susurró en su oído.

-¿que... que significa eso?- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El mayor sonrió.

-la próxima vez que nos veamos te lo diré. Cuando termine todo esto, buscame, yo también te buscaré a ti.

El joven le apartó la mirada, esta vez incomodo y sin seguir contento con su separación. Sin embargo suspiró y volvió a mirarle sonriendo.

-está bien. Pero entonces yo también he de pedirte dos cosas.

-dime.

-la primera que sobrevivas.

-eso estaba claro.-dijo casi riendo.

-y... la segunda...- miró hacia atrás encontrando con la vista lo que buscaba y fue hacia ello. Tomó dos palos de madera y acercándose al mayor le pasó el otro.- quiero combatir contra ti. Ahora, y que recuerdes lo fuerte que soy. Para que la próxima vez que nos veamos veas con claridad lo fuerte que me habré echo.

Mihawk sonrió.

-ponte en guardia. No voy a ser condescendiente.

O0FinFlashBack0o

Sonrió mirando por última vez la carretera que llevaba a Roma.

-sea.

Y sin más siguió la senda de su propio camino.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales: **

Harpago- garfio. (ni harta de vino le ponía general cocodrilo crocodrilus).

Hasta aquí esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios que no os puedo responder personalmente; todos lo que me habéis comentado me habéis dado mucho apoyo, que realmente hacía falta, porque con un tema así me he arriesgado bastante xD

Esta historia me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, que si me faltaba información, que si lo que escribo no se lo va a creer nadie, que esto que estoy escribiendo es una mierda. Pero de vez en cuando me sentía orgullosa con lo que he escrito.

Si me arrepiento de algo es de algunas escenas que no salieron a la luz, pero bueno, siempre se pueden reciclar.

En cuanto al final... es un final, y no un final del todo. Cierta persona me dijo que podía darle mucho más cuerda a esta historia, pero yo en ningún momento tenía pensado una historia bélica, así que se queda en final abierto acompañado de un epílogo que en breve subiré.

Con todo, espero que la hayáis disfrutado leyendo y repito: **HAY UN EPÍLOGO.**

Y sin más me voy ¡nos vemos!


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, enredándose en las suaves sabanas y no cayéndose gracias a la extensión que tenía su lecho. Cuando decidió que ya había echo suficiente ejercicio se desperezó con un bostezo y abrió los ojos encontrándose de cara con el techo.

-_¿mm..? ah si, estoy en un hotel._-bostezó.-_ vaya sueño más raro he tenido._

Miró a ambos lados, pero no vio a su compañero en la cama. Por otro lado si vio que la balconada que daba a la terraza estaba abierta, adornada con el par de cortinas golpeadas por una suave brisa.

Con pereza se levantó y se puso unos vaqueros y camiseta. Echo esto, salió a la terraza, encontrando a un hombre moreno con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla observando el paisaje veneciano.

-buenos días Mihawk.

El hombre se volvió mirando con sus ojos amarillos a aquel chico con el pelo verdoso.

-buenos días.

-¿otra vez absorto por Venecia?- se colocó de espaldas a la barandilla apoyando sus codos en esta.

-siempre será una ciudad llena de historia. Dicen que aquí mismo el General Falco se encontró por primera vez con su amada Virens, que había sido una esclava venida de la Galia, después de despedirse de ella en Roma.

-¿un romano enamorado de una esclava? Yo creía que nada más los veían para darse el lote.

-no sería la primera historia de amor entre romano y esclava o viceversa.-le corrigió.- Aunque respecto a ellos dos resuena toda clase de historias. Según se defiende Virens era esclava del emperador Doflamingo y Falco un gladiador griego. Ella huyó antes de una revuelta y él se convirtió en el asesino del Emperador, después de eso pasó a ser general de Roma.-hizo una pausa.- muchos escritores y poetas han narrado y versado como lo mató. Cuentan que Falco miró directamente a los ojos del Emperador, que rogaba por su vida tirado en el suelo, levantó su espada y, justo antes de cortarle la cabeza dijo "ave Cesar, el que va a matar te saluda".

El joven quedó impresionado como lo contaba, casi parecía que lo estaba viviendo.

-entonces... se encontraron en Venecia.

-si, aunque esa parte también está confusa. En muchos libros se habla de Virens como una pirata a las ordenes de un capitán llamado el Dragón Dorado. Siendo así... es muy difícil que un general y una bucanera estuviesen juntos. Pero ¿quien sabe? A menos que estuviésemos presentes no sabríamos los verdaderos acontecimientos.

-mm... a mi lo que me suena raro es una mujer pirata en ese tiempo.

-muchos historiadores son de la misma opinión que tu y defienden la posibilidad de que fuera un hombre. Pero realmente es imposible saberlo porque Virens no era su verdadero nombre, se lo dieron los latinos y significa "verde", según se cree, por sus ojos.

-ah...- miró al cielo observando como las nubes se movían.- Mihawk ¿que significa in saecula saeculorum?

-¿um? ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-pues no me acuerdo ahora mismo...-volvió a mirarle.- de por ahí supongo.

-ah, bueno es un tópico en latín que ahora se utiliza en oraciones cristianas o en el ámbito de la justicia. Como traducción literal sería "por los siglo de los siglos", sin embargo otra traducción no tan arraigada sería...-se miraron a los ojos, como si de repente no fueran ellos mismos a la vez que no dejaban de serlo.- "por toda la eternidad".


End file.
